


Courage and Kindness  (m.yg)

by Nirilune



Series: BTS! Disney/ Animated [1]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, K-pop, Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cinderella Elements, Comedy, Completed, Dark Disney, F/M, Fluff, Follows the movie, Love, M/M, based off the movie, bts - Freeform, bts ships, uwu galore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 34,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nirilune/pseuds/Nirilune
Summary: (M.yg x reader)Book 1 of my Animated! BTS collection"Who are you?" he asked, the candle lights making the metal on his uniform sparkle."If I tell you, I fear everything will be different."~Follows Disney's 2015 Live Action Cinderella! I own nothing but the written work itself, all songs/art/ idols and Disney credit goes to the artist/creators themselves
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Lee Minho/ Park Jimin, Min Yoongi | Suga/Reader
Series: BTS! Disney/ Animated [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654051
Kudos: 14





	1. Sweet Beginnings and Bitter Endings

The day was beautiful. The sky cloudless and blue, and the birds sang cheerful melodies while they soared through the air.

_Most Fairytales begin with a cliche... but this one just starts with a young girl._

_A girl, named (Y/N)_

_And she saw the world, not as it was... but as it could be._

_With just a little bit of Kindness, and love._

(Y/N)'s father whisked the young baby out of her carrier, "My Flower! How beautiful you are!"

Namjoon looked at his husband with kind and loving eyes, watching the two most important people in his life interact. The small baby cooed and reached out with little chubby fingers, grasping onto her father's smile. Namjoon leaned forward and kissed her plump, rosy cheeks causing the baby to release more affectionate giggles.

_To her fathers, she was a gift. A princess. Their ray of sunshine._

_True, she had no crown, no castle, or land... but she was the ruler of her own little kingdom._

_The entirety of which, was the house and meadow on the forest's edge where her family has lived through generations upon many generations._

An older child, with the same plump rosy cheeks, ran across the small meadow in front of a breathtaking estate, carrying a wooden basket filled with seed.

The girl runs up and spreads seed to all of the roaming chickens clucking about, an entertained smile on her face as she meets eyes with her father.

"Hey there," she calls to one of the older hens. "What are you doing? Let everyone else have their meal too!" She giggles, "It wouldn't be fair to have it all to yourself! Sharing is caring!" putting the now-empty basket down, making her way to her father, who sat by their stone water well. On her way, she sees a fat rat and a smaller one in a little grassy area.

"Bam Bam, you're a house mouse, not a garden mouse. Isn't he Rose?" she asked the furry critter, letting them both crawl into her small palms. "And you mustn't eat Mr. Goose's food." she finally reaches her father, who was waiting patiently for her. "Isn't that right father?"

He smiled at her endearingly, "Do you believe that they understand you?"

The child's head turned confused, "They don't?"

"Yes." he gently placed his hands under hers, cradling the very animals he spoke about. "I believe that animals understand just as much as any human does. Even if we communicate differently, we must learn; after all, that's how we learn to look after them." he coughs a little harshly after he speaks and (Y/N) looks at him worriedly.

"And who looks after us?"

"Fairy Godparents of course," he replied, a smile returning to his face.

The child smiled, "Do they truly exist Father?"

"If you believe they do." her father mused.

"I do! For someone must right?."

_Days went by, and times spent with her father was what kept her going while her other one was away with work._ _Her father, Namjoon, was a merchant, who went abroad and brought back wonderful treasures and trinkets back from the lands he had explored._

It was another sunny day and (Y/N) could hear the carriage horses thundering on the gravel while she was at breakfast. She gets up excitedly, and her father chides her gently when she nearly knocks over her teacup. A short coughing fit emerges right after. He assures her he's fine and just spoke too quickly, and with that, she's busting out the door in her soft daffodil colored dress, her hair bouncing in curls behind her.

"Where are my darlings??" a cheerful voice called over thundering hooves.

_(Y/N) missed him, as he was normally gone for months on end, but she had her father and held faith that he would always return._

The carriage pulled up close to the house and Namjoon was already jumping out to the now sprinting young girl. He pulled her into his arms, minding the white lace bow in her hair so he didn't poke his eye out.

"There she is!"

"Father! Welcome home! How are you?"

Namjoon gave her a once over with wide eyes, softening at the bright smile on her face. "You've grown! Haven't you now? So beautiful, my little flower."

His coachman handed him a small box that looked like something out of a fairytale to the imagination of the young girl. "What is that?"

"This?" he asked, handing it to her. "I found it waiting for me. I think there may be something inside."

Her smile is contagious, and his own never leaves his face as he watches her open it; pulling out a purple paper mache butterfly.

"In French, this is called un papillon."

"Un papillon," she repeats slowly and her other father watches lovingly from the front door of the estate, full of love for his husband and child.

"My darling, shall I have this dance?" he askes, holding out his hand playfully.

"Yes you may," she giggles and takes his hand and he pulls her up. Wincing as she puts her weight on his feet.

"Ow~" he chuckles, "You're on my feet!"

They both smile and with a confirming nod, the two bounce and prance across the gravel; (Y/N) giggling with happiness and Namjoon's heart swelling with love for his child, who was so innocent and pure.

"Look, father! I'm dancing!" she yelled, still twirling around as Namjoon let her go to greet and kiss his husband.

(Y/N)'s eyes widened as she watches Mr. Goose get in the way of the carriage, "Watch out Mr. Goose!" and with a flurry of feathers, he waddles away unharmed.

_All was well in the house of this loving family. Laughter and kisses, stories and songs, dances and games that kept the members close._ _They knew themselves to be the happiest of families to live as they did and to love each other so._

The two father's tucked their child into bed,softly humming to her as she snuggled into her covers.

"The universe has moved for us, without missing a single thing. Our happiness was meant to be..." her father sang softly.

"Cause you love me, and I love you..." the child sang back, smiling softly as they left the room to let her sleep.

_But sadness and tragedy can come to any home, no matter how happy, no matter how loving, no matter how deserving._

Namjoon rubbed his husband's arm gently as they spoke, sharing sweet words with each other when his husband froze.

Namjoon looked at him worried, "Dear?"

His husband's eyes went blank as he looked at him, and Namjoon barely managed to catch him as he fell to the ground.

_And so it came theirs._

Three days had passed and (Y/N)'s father had only gotten worse. The doctor walked out of the married couple's room, looking mournful as he gazed at Namjoon. The two whispered back and forth as (Y/N) sat worriedly in a wooden chair by the door, and Namjoon's heart dropped as the doctor shook his head.

"Thank you, Doctor... it must've been very difficult for you." Namjoon's voice was tight and strained, as he slowly turned to his daughter, who could read the news all over her father's face.

"Come. (Y/N)." he called, and together they walked into the room, where her father sat, sweating and shaking with illness. But once he saw his beloved daughter walking towards him, sorrow on her face over his appearance, he desperately tried to distract her.

"(Y/N), my darling. I want to tell you something truly important." his raspy voice had her full attention as she stood by his side.

"This is something that will see you through all the trials that life will throw in your way. My love, life is not kind and you must always remember this." He grabbed her hand gently in his, and squeezed it. "Have courage and be kind. You, my flower, have more kindness in your tiny hands than most people possess in their whole hearts. And it has the most magnificent _power._

His child was crying now, silent tears streamed down her rosy cheeks and his heart broke at the sight. "It's the truest form of magic."

That caught her attention, "Magic?" she sniffled.

"Truly, my flower. Will you promise me?"

"I promise," she vowed instantly and a sorrowful look finally poured into his eyes.

"I must leave very soon, my love. Please forgive me."

His child's voice cracked, "I already have, father. I love you."

"I love you." he looked up into Namjoon's eyes, his husband of many years, and his eyes were already filled with tears at the finality in his husband's voice.

The next day, Namjoon and (Y/N) were burying their loved one under his favorite oak tree deep in the forest. With the sorrowful voiced goodbyes and the vow to keep the promises they made.


	2. Troublesome Times

Years pass steadily, and the child with chubby cheeks grew wonderfully well. She became a beautiful adult, with Namjoon by her side, nurturing her to become the best person she could be. She learned French, to fix her and her father's tea, to understand literature as its best, and to continue to love wholeheartedly.

_Time passed, and although they mourned , they grew tio celebrate their loved one's life rather than grieving their loss._

_ln her heart, no matter how her mind grew, (Y/N) stayed the same. For she remembered the promise she made to her father._

The weather was a bit too warm to enjoy the summer air, and so (Y/N) who adored them, busied herself with a book. It was one of her father's favorites and it had easily become one of her own, once she had grown enough to understand it. She fiddled with her white, floral dress, a gift from her late father, and she liked to wear it on days such as this. 

"Father? Would you like for me to read to you?" she asked sweetly, peering into the drawing-room where Namjoon sat, staring off into space with a cup of tea in his hand.

"Sure my darling. Come take a seat." he gestured to the seat across from him and she took it giddily, loving these moments with her father.

She started from the page she was on; the last chapter where everything was falling into place. Her and Namjoon's favorite part.

Namjoon listened, but his heart could not find the usual joy he would feel from his sweet daughter's antics.

_Namjoon was much changed after their loved one's death, but he hoped for better times._

"And after all that day's activities had provided more than enough joyous attentions." (Y/N) giggled, "My wife and I, ever happy in our endeavours ended the day in love and in peace." she finished with a flourish and shut the book, satisfied.

"Thus ends Mr. Changbin for today. I do happy tale. Don't you, Father?" her eyes flitted over to her father, whom she long noticed was not as interactive as normal.

He let a half-hearted grin, "They're quite my favorite sort."

(Y/n) slowly sat up, running her fingers over the books cover lovingly. "They are mine, that's for certain."

"(Y/N)." Namjoon's voice was awkwardly sharp, and her eyes met his worried.

"I... I have come to the resolution that it may be time to... begin a new chapter."

His hesitance caused her emotions to stir, wondering profusely as to what had him so anxious to speak to her.

"Oh?" it came more as a question than a response, but Namjoon took it anyway.

"You'll recall that some time ago, in my travels, I made the acquaintance of Sir Kim Hee-chul?"

(Y/N) registered the question nervously, "Yes... The Master of the Juniors. Is he not?"

"Was." Namjoon's eyes were sorrowful as he looked at her. "The poor man is deceased. However, his widow..." 

(Y/N)'s blood ran cold. 

"An honorable man... finds himself alone, though still in the prime of his life." 

Her mind was swimming with Namjoon's words. The insinuating meaning behind the conversation making her throat burn from the unsettled movements in her stomach. An odd sense of foreboding dread washed over her, but the hopeful look on her father's face calmed it. But just barely.

"You're worried about telling me." she chooses her words carefully. "You shouldn't be, I only care for your happiness." 

Namjoon's face was rigid as if he couldn't quite force his face to match his words.

"Yes. Happiness. Do you think I may be allowed, such a thing? Even though I believed such emotions were never to happen once more?"

(Y/N)'s heart broke at her father's words. She had been filled with sorrow since her father's passing, but she always found happiness in Namjoon's love and care.

It seemed as if it wasn't the same for him, and he had been unhappy all these years. 

She took a deep breath, stopping her voice from trembling, and hugged him gently, "Of course father." 

"He'll only be your stepfather, and you'll have two wonderful stepbrother's to keep you company." 

"Yes, father," she replied softly. She didn't allow herself to speak after that, and pulled away from him, cleaning up the tea set and walking to the kitchen, leaving Namjoon in his thoughts. 

The strain in her throat was suffocating when she put the tea set down in the kitchen. She took her apron from the hook by the back door and walked out onto their farm, her flats crunching the grass. The sun was beating almost unbearably on her back, but it was a welcome distraction for her inner turmoil. 

Of course, she didn't want her father to remarry, she didn't want anything to change, she was happy. 

But her father wasn't.

(Y/N) felt tears prick her eyes as she continued her walk to the edge of the small meadow. She didn't dare visit her father now, too concerned she would voice the ugly she felt in her stomach. She was only human after all. She had received comfort from her father ever since his husband died, and she blossomed well in it. She never realized how much she truly had taken from her father until now, when he voiced his insecurities at never having happiness again. 

She sat at the edge of the meadow, her back against a strong cedar tree and let silent tears fall down her rosy cheeks. She stayed there for a while, letting all of her worries and sadness water the tree beneath her when a sharp snap of a branch cause her head to jolt up. She met the strong steely grey eyes of a stag, who stood straight and proud, and out of pure silliness, she copied his posture. 

"Indeed friend." she sniffled and wiped her tear-stained cheeks. "Father would want me to be strong." The stag stared at her, seeming content and started to trot off. 

"Mr. Stag?" she called out, and to her surprise, he turned his great head back to look at her. 

"Thank you." no sooner had the words left her mouth, did he run off, leaving the girl alone again. 

_(Y/N) had found comfort in her strong friend and two weeks later, when her father returned with his new husband and sons, she was ready to face the changes that were destined to come her way._

"Everything is going to be okay." She whispered softly, putting a soft smile on her face. 

The carriage pulled up and two bustling boys peeked out the window at (Y/N). 

"She's so pale and skinny!" 

"And what lifeless hair!"

Namjoon opened the doors and a tall brunette stepped out, shortly followed by a blonde and they looked down their noses at the girl, who was maybe a year younger if even that. 

"Welcome. I'm so happy to meet you." (Y/N) genuinely smiled at the handsome boys, both lean and fit, wearing black trousers and coats, with gold embellishments on their chests.

The brunette reached out and gently fluffed the girl's hair. "You have nice hair." 

(Y/N) blinked confused. "Oh, thank you-"

"You should have it styled. Like a proper lady." the blonde's voice cut, sharp and cold into the interaction.

"I'm sure you're right." she agrees despite the coldness she was being met with, "Would you like a tour of the house?" 

"What did she say?" the brunette asked, he wasn't paying attention as he spoke and his brother sneered. 

"She wants to show us around the farmhouse. She's proud of it, I guess."

(Y/N) held her tongue as she looked at the both of them, "May I have your names? I would like to get further acquainted with you, considering the circumstances of our meeting." 

The brunette smiled, the action reminded her of the adored rabbit they kept in the backyard.

"I'm Jungkook."

He gestured to the blonde beside him, whose facial expression made the impression as if he had stepped in animal waste.

"This is my older brother Jimin." 

"How adorable. How perfectly charming." a smooth voice cut their conversation off, and a taller, broad-shouldered man stepped out of the carriage. A scruffy grey cat following behind him on a pink leash. 

_Her stepfather-to-be was a man of refined taste and pleasures. And, he too, had known grief._

  
_But he wore it wonderfully well._

_"_ You did not say your daughter was _so_ beautiful." Seokjin slurred with a near condescending tone. 

"Ah, yes. Her beauty reflects her heart, and she takes after her..." 

Seokjin's head tilts toward Namjoon, "Her late father." 

Namjoon nodded, his lips pressed into a line for a short moment in an attempt of a grin. Namjoon and (Y/N) walked the trio of men through the house, tuning out the spoiled ramblings of the boys behind them.

"What does Father mean? What's charming about it?" 

"He's lying. That's just good manners." 

"Shut up." 

"How long has your family lived here?" Jungkook asks from behind them. 

"Over 300 years," Namjoon replied, his finger twiddling behind him. 

"And in all that time they never thought to decorate?" 

(Y/N)'s head snapped to Jimin with a bewildered look, but Seokjin said something before she could.

"Jimin, hush. This is your home now." Seokjin's voice was playful, not an inkling of real scolding and (Y/N) stared at her father, a conflicted look on her face. 

Namjoon sighed and continued the tour, but (Y/N) stayed behind, opting to go to the study and pick up the book she had just discovered. She spent her evening there, with a short interruption from Jimin, who complained at the sight of her. 

"Oh, lovely. My little sister is a bookworm along with a farmer." he walked out annoyed, and (Y/N) buried herself deeper into her seat, trying not to let his ugly words get to her. 


	3. Hard Kept Promises

It was a large game of hide and seek with the new additions to the house, (Y/N) desperately trying to avoid spending her time with the twosome of terror and the boys somehow finding her despite her efforts. 

She found that when Jungkook and herself were alone, he was a decent boy, sweet almost. But she never saw that behavior when he was with Jimin, and when Jimin was especially harsh to her, (Y/N) found small sweets at her bedroom door when she returned to it, it was always accompanied by a small piece of parchment with the cursive letters spelling 'sorry' on it. 

She never asked him about it, knowing he needed to keep appearances for his father and brother since she didn't want the treatment of him to fall to the level of their treatment to her. She needed his small comfort though, and sometimes, she saw small glimpses of a Jungkook she had yet to know, although she wished to more than anything. 

When he was reading, his tongue would poke at the inside of his cheek, and his eyes would widen into saucers when he was outside with all of the farm animals, only to get embarrassed and complain about the smell when he was caught. 

She never knew why Jimin acted the way he did to her, and Jungkook never talked about him unless it was to apologize. She let it go, realizing she would never get the answers she wanted. 

_(Y/N)'s stepfather, high-spirited gentlemen that he was, set out to restore vitality to the house. There was a lavish party at their estate at least once a month, and it couldn't have been farther from Namjoon's and (Y/N)'s taste in communicative pleasure._

Tonight was one of those parties to celebrate Namjoon's return home as he had just returned from a six-month-long work trip a few weeks prior. Since (Y/N) was not the partying type of individual, she sought out her father, who was avoiding the party as well. She turned around the corner to find her four furry friends hiding underneath a vanity in the parlor.

"Well," she said with exasperated glee. "Look who's having a party of their own. Rose, Jaehwan, Ailee... greedy Bam Bam." she cooed, and a loud meow from the staircase jolts her attention. Seungri, her stepfather's cat- eyed her friends hungrily and (Y/N) giggled, scooping the cat up.

"Yes, what do you think you're up to, Seungri?" she spoke to the cat who just meowed in response. "Rose is my guest, and the eating of guests is not allowed. Go on, now." she gently plopped the dejected ball of fur onto the staircase. "You've got plenty of cat food to keep you plump and full." she looked down at Rose, her tone entirely playful. "We ladies must take care of each other right?." she sent her a wink and made her way into the study.

She found her father tucked into his desk, his quill flitting back and forth onto the piece of parchment in front of him. 

"You're missing the party," she said humorously, stepping in and leaving the door slightly open.

Namjoon looked up, relaxing at the sight of his daughter, who wore a comfortable tan dress, not worried about impressing any of the baron's and baroness out in the dining room. 

"I imagine it's much like all the other ones," he paused, dipping his quill in ink. "And I'm leaving first thing in the morning, flower." 

"No..." (Y/N)'s heart ached. "You're... not even back from the last trip." Her voice cracked, causing Namjoon to turn his eyes to her quivering form. "Do you have to go?" 

"It's just a few months, my flower." he leaned back into his chair, putting his quill down. "What would you like me to bring you home from abroad? You know, your brothers- step brothers." he corrected himself at (Y/N)'s playfully chiding look. "Have asked for silk and gold jewelry. What will you have?" 

(Y/N) smiled as she leaned against his desk, her soft loving eyes looked down at her father. "I want the first wild flower that you spot in a new land on your journey."

Namjoon blinked and then chuckled at her, "That's a curious request."

(Y/N) huffs out soft laughter, "Well, when you bring it, it means that you'll be with it. And that's what I actually want." her voice was starting to crack again and Namjoon rose worriedly, taking her gently in his arms. "For you to come back to me." she sobbed while in his arms. 

"I will my flower. I promise." Namjoon rubbed her arms gently, letting her calm her tears. 

Seokjin made his way out of the dining room, looking for his husband with a happy smile on his face. He found the study door partially opened and nearly walked in when he heard voices from it and paused. 

"(Y/N), while I'm away. I want you to be good to your stepfather and stepbrothers, even though they can be _difficult_ at times." he sighed and she nodded, still wiping her tears. 

"I promise."

"Thank you. You know, I always leave a part of me behind, Flower. Remember that." He took her cheeks into his hand, drawing comfort in their rosy hues that he remembers kissing when she was but a few years old. "Your father's here too, he's the very heart of this place."

Seokjin listened, although bitterly. Letting the dark and ugly emotion settle in his chest. 

"That's why we must cherish this place, always, for him." Namjoon rubbed her cheeks soothingly and his flower looks up at him, tears clouding her normally clear eyes. 

"I miss him. Do you?"

A genuine, sorrowful smile peaked out on his cheeks, "Very much. I love you and your father more than I could ever love anything or anyone in the entire world. And nothing will change that my flower. Nothing."

Seokjin's jaw clenched at his husband's words and he turned around sharply. Deciding to swallow the pitiful emotions with alcohol and company. 

The next morning, (Y/N) was wishing her father goodbye; grasping tightly to his hand and running next to the carriage and it drove off past the gate. 

"Bye!" he called to his husband and stepsons. "Goodbye, my flower!"

"I love you!" she called back, trying to ignore the unsettled feeling in her stomach.

"I love you too!" He called back, and soon the carriage was gone from view, and (Y/N)'s tears made their presence known down her cheeks. 

Seokjin watched her with calculating eyes, slow-burning hate taking over his heart at her long hair, kind smile, and rosy cheeks. He goes inside and sits on a bench patiently waiting for the girl to come in, and moments later she does. 

"(Y/N), dear." he called and she came in with tears still pouring from her eyes. 

He takes her into his arms lightly, "Now, Now. Mustn't sob."

"Yes, stepfather." she murmurs and he pulls away, taking his handkerchief from inside his pocket.

"You needn't call me that," he said as he dabbed her face with the cloth. "'Sir', will do." 

Suddenly loud yelling came from the entryway of the house and both of them look to see Jungkook and Jimin arguing. 

"There isn't enough room for me and all of your clothes!" Jungkook yelled out, stomping after Jimin.

"Well, then make yourself smaller!" Jimin growled back.

"Jungkook and Jimin have always shared a room. Such affectionate boys." Seokjin said stoically and (Y/N) looked at him with a dumbfounded expression. 

"Or, better yet, disappear entirely!"

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Jungkook retorted angrily gripping onto a bundle of silk shirts. "Sometimes I think I could plummet you, but with your tiny stature, someone could call it child abuse!" 

(Y/N) bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing at Jungkook's statement. 

"I think they're finding their bedroom rather confining." Seokjin sighed and (Y/N) looked at him. 

She wanted to keep her promise to her father, along with trying to make her life as less miserable as it needed to be. Maybe with her idea, the boys would be a little nicer to her; and by boys, she meant Jimin. 

"Well, my bedroom's the biggest besides yours and father's. Perhaps they'd like to share it?"

Seokjin gave her a mild smile, "What a wonderful idea. What a sweet girl." she found herself a little bashful under his praise and she looked at him. 

"Then we can switch, and I can stay in their-"

"The attic. Quite so." 

(Y/N) blinked in confusion. "The attic?" 

Seokjin nodded, "Yes."

"But-"

"Well, only temporarily. While I have all the other rooms redecorated. The attic's nice and airy, and you'll be away from all of our fuss and bother. I know we can be _difficult_ at times." 

(Y/n) flinched at Seokjin's words, swallowing nervously. 

Seokjin was roaming the room, coming to a stop in front of a table, where he picked up a tray that held a sewing kit and a few pictures frames from around the house, tucked neatly on it. 

"You'd be even happier if you kept all this junk up there with you. Keep you entertained and distracted." he grinned and patted her head before leaving an exasperated (Y/N) with the tray in her hands. 

"It'll keep you amused" she griped under her breath as she opened the door to the attic. Its' dark atmosphere strangely comforting to her now, and she put the tray down onto the little footstool that was in the corner, a small box filled with her treasured items right next to it. 

"Well. It could be worse I suppose." she sighs, and turns over a few pieces of furniture, coughing as she hits the dust off the cushions of a little couch. She turns and picks up a small sewing table to fix it upright, and gasps when she disturbs the little group of mice underneath it. 

"Hello BamBam." she giggles, watching as he attempted to pull his fat body up the table cloth. "Go on, BamBam, you can do it." her little giggles had caught the attention of the pair of brothers who were passing by. 

"I wonder why she's so giggly... she's going to be staying the attic." Jungkook murmured. 

Jimin rolled his eyes, "Simpleton."

"This is where you take refuge. Me too it would seem. I do hope they enjoy the room though, Jungkook's been okay to me, I wonder why Jimin doesn't like me?" 

Her spoken thoughts made both boys freeze and Jimin scoffs, fixing the cuff of his sleeve. "Our little sister, up there, talking to the wormwood." 

Jungkook hides the smile that her words cause him to have and focuses instead on the silk shirts in his hands. 

"How very pleasant." her voice rings out again, and Jimin rolls his eyes.

"Lovely. I have a halfwit for a sibling." he groans and starts walking away.

"Yeah and I've got two." Jungkook mumbles. He's met with a glare from his brother.

"I heard that." 

"You were meant to." 

The boys leave just as (Y/N) closes her own door, suddenly happy with how her plan worked out. 

"No cats, no stepfather, and no step brothers." 


	4. Sorrow holds no Qualms

A few days pass with no further incident, and (Y/N) was keeping herself busy by interacting with and helping the staff around the house. 

"I will take it away, before you stumble~." she sang softly to herself as she walked out onto the farm. 

"Good morning Miss (Y/N)." 

"Good morning Tom!" she called back to the head farmer with sweet sincerity. 

"I will stay by your side-" she paused her singing as she opened the door wooden hen hut. "Hello." she gasped softly at the hens who clucked about. "What a lovely egg. Job well done ladies, thank you."

(Y/N) pulled a few eggs out of there and into the little basket she was carrying and made her way back inside. She giggled on her way into the kitchen, and put the eggs she brought into the small pot that was waiting on the stove. 

"Thank you, Miss (Y/N)." the cook called as she tasted the porridge she was bent over. The cook steps away for a moment, to grab some salt and (Y/N) slicks her finger through it and into her mouth with a mischievous sparkle in her eyes.

The cook chides her lovingly as she runs out of the kitchen, "(Y/N)!" 

~

"Wake up boys! It's lunchtime!"

The boys jumped at the screaming and Jimin fell off of his bed with a loud thump and a curse. 

_Mornings were not (Y/N)'s step brothers best, and they lacked accomplishment in such domestic arts such as keeping house._

It was mid-afternoon now, and the family sat in the drawing-room where Jimin was playing piano and Jungkook sat on a lounge seat, sketching in a notepad. 

_But, at least, they had their talent in some arts._

Jimin played well, and it was a soothing tune that had everyone relaxed. He even sang a little bit but stopped when a particular note made his voice crack and Seungri meows loudly, covering his ears with his paws. 

(Y/N) stifled a giggle, and looked away from Jimin quickly; and a sudden drop of a plate causes her to look at Seokjin, who looked insincere in his shocked look at the cookies on the floor. (Y/N) ignored the urge to roll her eyes and quickly picked up the mess. Passing by Jungkook, she caught sight of his drawing and her eyes widened. 

"Jungkook, that's beautiful," she said in a passing whisper and he hummed, signaling he heard her. 

Jimin had looked between the two of them with a dark look in his eyes, still playing on the ivory keys.

She picked up the tea tray that now had the cookies on it and started to walk out of the room when Seungri suddenly dove for her mice friends and made a loud thump as he hit the chair, missing his target and groaning on his back. (Y/N) smiled then, holding back her laughter until she left the room. 

Jimin continued playing and then sneered at Jungkook. "It's beautiful, Jungkookie." 

The boy froze and then tore the paper out, folding it and putting it in his pocket. "So is your prepubescent voice, Min."

Seokjin rolled his eyes at both of them. 

"Do shut up." 

~

 _(Y/N)'s comfort was the weekly letters that her Father would send from his travels. The weeks away lengthened to months, but every day would bring his thoughts from some distant part._

_Until one afternoon..._

A loud knocking racked against their front door and (Y/N) opened the door with a smile despite the gloomy rainy day, expecting the mail coach to bring her yet another letter from her father. To her disappointment and surprise, she finds, not the mailman, but rather, the town messenger.

"Sir?"

The look on his face had the girl's stomach filled with dread. The man slowly took off his hat and looked at her with pitiful eyes. 

"Miss (Y/N). It's your father, miss." he paused, and watched as the girl's eyes widened at his words. "He's passed on, Miss." 

(Y/N)'s world came crumbling down around her, her throat constricting as she tried to get some sort of response out. Seokjin and his sons stood further back, behind her, the news coming as a shock, and Jungkook eyed (Y/N) worriedly.

"To the end, he spoke only of you, Miss" he continued, "And your father."

Seokjin's jaw clenched along with his fist at the statement, and both of his sons noticed the hateful look he was giving the girl. Both suddenly worried about the things that lay ahead. 

"I was to give you this." he handed (Y/N) a small faded yellow daisy, it was pressed having obviously spent time in between pages of a book; and (Y/N) covered her mouth to stop the agonized cry from escaping. 

"What about my jewelry?" Jimin pouted and Jungkook mumbled about his silk, but not loud enough for (Y/N) to hear. 

"Can't you see? None of that matters. We're done for." Seokjin moaned about, smoothing his suit in fear. "How will we live?"

(Y/N) turned back to the messenger, tears slowly pooling in her eyes. "Thank you. It must have been very difficult for you." the very words she had heard her father say when she was younger, now replayed from her own mouth, and they were bitter. "Please. Get inside before the rain hits, you may catch a c-cold." her voice broke and she slowly shut the door. 

Her back hit it, and she slid down, her hand over her mouth. Her shoulders heaved with the force of her cries and she clutched the branch tightly in it. Seokjin and Jimin had left the girl, and Jungkook walked forward and placed a piece of folded parchment into her hand, giving her a stealthy squeeze before letting go and giving her space. 

With trembling fingers, the girl slowly unraveled the parchment and her heart ached at the beautifully drawn bouquet of flowers from all that time ago on it. 

_"I will my flower, I promise."_

Her father's words rang through her head, and the poor girl broke. Sobbing in anguish into her lap, clutching tightly to the picture and the branch, both of which comforting and hurting her. Her cries echoed through the house, and for a small moment, all three of the boys had genuinely pitied the girl. Jungkook remained sad for her though, unable to sleep very well that night, and for once, it wasn't because of his brother's snoring. 

(Y/N) sobbed in that spot late into the night; fear, sadness, grief, all fueling the water that trekked down her cheeks. Her father had broken his promise and though she was in overwhelming grief, she forgave him, just as she forgave her other father and hoped they were finally reunited after spending years apart. 


	5. Words Have Power

_Seokjin had been right about one thing. How indeed to live?_

_Sacrifices had to be made, and (Y/N)'s stepfather dismissed the household staff without hesitation. (Y/N) had to say goodbye to more of the people she loved, of the people who had watched the young girl grow up and mature. She was saying goodbye to her family, and it hurt just as much as losing her father._

_Her stepfather and stepbrothers ever abused her._

Seokjin walked into the room, his collar and shoelaces untied, and with a pointed look directed at her, she came forward and tied them properly _._ Jimin came in a few moments later, throwing her a pile of silk shirts.

 _"_ Wash, _"_ he grumbled, giving her an mixed emotion look and then made his way into the dining room.

Jungkook came in shortly, fidgeting with his collar and without having to ask, (Y/N) moved forward quickly and fixed it for him. "Thanks." his whisper was barely there, but she heard it and stepped back from him, and he too made his way into the dining room.

_And by and by they considered (Y/N) less a person, than an errand mule, and treated her as such._

_And so, (Y/N) was left to do all the housework. Laundry, cooking, cleaning, tending to the animals, and of course, tending to the trio of boys. This was a good thing, for it distracted her from her grief over her father's death. At least that was what her stepfather said, and he and his two sons were more than happy to provide her with lots and lots of chores to distract her._

_Jungkook did his best to show her the slightest amount of kindness when he was able, still occasionally leaving sweets and drawings for her in places he knew only she would find them. In the pockets of his trousers, in the very bottom of the wastebaskets, under his plate at the dinner table, (Y/N) even found a particularly long letter to her pasted inside the hen's hut._

_~_

"Dear (Y/N)... Sister, if I may.

I'm sorry I'm such a coward about standing up to them for you. How they treat you isn't fair and it isn't your fault. I wish I was a bit stronger, I would protect you if I could, as a big brother should. I don't expect forgiveness, but know that I will do everything I can to inconspicuously make your life easier.

It's cowardly, but it's what I'm capable of right now...

P.S: I left a rumpled blanket under my laundry pile. It's clean, but I know the attic can get really cold at night. It's not the best, but it should provide some level of warmth."

~

It wasn't signed, but she already knew who wrote it, chiding him under her breath.

"You were forgiven the day you gave me that flower," she whispered and tucked the letter away for safekeeping, knowing what kind of tragedy would ensure if either of the other two men in the house found it.

Later that night, she had hidden it safely in her box of treasured objects underneath the floorboards keeping their secret safe.

_The men remained ever as cruel to her, but in their defense, they did share with her, the very food they ate._

(Y/N) sat tiredly at two in the morning, at the kitchen table, and pushed around the small bits of food that was left behind on her tiny saucer of a plate.

 _Or_ _rather, the scraps from their table._

Jungkook sometimes only ate half of his dinner, saying that he wasn't that hungry that day, in reality as it was revealed in a note he had left her in the garden shed, he wanted her to eat more since she was getting pale and was as 'skinny as a broomstick'. Tonight was not one of those nights, and she was starving.

The tone he used when talking to her was cold, while his eyes still held worried warmth, so she never took anything to heart that he told her. She had attempted that approach with the others, but the vile and cruel things that spewed from their mouths, cut at her no matter how hard she tried to ignore it. 

_She had little to none in the way of friends._

Soft scurrying had her perking up, and she looked down to see four mice sprinting forward, and a happy smile graces the girl's tired face. 

_Well, her friends were very little._

"There you are.'' she whispered softly, "Have dinner with me, won't you?"

She took some cheese and a crust of bread off her plate, breaking it into little pieces. She grabbed a teacup and flipped it upside down with a napkin as a makeshift table cloth. 

_But those friends she had, she treated with an open heart and an open hand._

"Your table." she smiled at them and placed the pieces of food onto the upside-down cup.

The mice stared at her astonished, and enjoy eating the scraps as if it were a five-course meal. 

_Sometimes, by the end of the day. the disintegrating attic was too cold to spend the night in, even with the blanket Jungkook had snuck to her. So she'd lay by the dying fire in the hearth to keep warm._

The thundering sound of the summoning bells had (Y/N) jolting awake bright and early. She looked up and saw it was Jungkook's bell, and she silently thanked the boy for waking her up in time and she quickly began making breakfast. Once she finished, she tied her brown apron around her waist, and for good measure, tied her hair back with a matching handkerchief. 

She started mending the fire in the dining room when Seokjin came down, in a dark green sleep set and slippers. He scowled at her form, "I thought breakfast was ready?"

She turned and looked over her shoulder at him briefly, "It is, sir. I'm only fixing the fire."

He scoffed and moved to the table, "In future, can we not be called until the chores are done?"

"As you wish."

(Y/n) got up and started placing the bread and jam on the table. Seokjin leaned forward slightly, "(Y/N, what is that on your face?"

The girl pauses and looks at him in confusion. 

"Sir?"

Jimin chuckles, "It's ash from the fireplace."

Seokjin's scowl deepens, "Do clean yourself up."

"You'll get cinders in the tea," Jungkook says weakly but she pays him no mind. 

She starts wiping her face, and goes to get the plates and napkins. 

"So Jungkookie~ Let's talk about our little sister~" Jimin sneered at him and Jungkook looks at him uninterested. 

"Who?"

"Oh come now! You guys must be all comfy and cozy since that time in the parlor~"

Jungkook gulped and forcefully rolled his eyes." Wow. You're really less intelligent than I thought. Congratulations." 

"Jungkookie~ You love our little servant! You wanna play big brother so bad, you're willing to do it to a little servant?" Jimin's voice was cold and rising by the vowel. 

"Shut up already, Jimin." 

Seokjin's eyes widened in horror, "What?! Really? The servant girl means something to you?"

Jungkook slams his hands on the table, "She means NOTHING to me. She's just a ragged servant girl whose father died and we got stuck with her." 

Seokjin's eyes weren't on Jungkook anymore, but rather at the figure standing behind him.

Even Jimin was silent and Jungkook froze, slowly turning to meet the hurt eyes of (Y/N), and Jungkook visibly paled while looking at her.

"Forgive me. I need to run into town after breakfast. Is there anything you need while I'm there?"

Seokjin shook his head, and Jimin was staring down at the plate in front of him. 

"Who's this for?" Seokjin pointed at the place setting next to him. "Is there someone we've forgotten?"

"It's my place." the girl's voice had lost its color, and the guilt was eating Jungkook to the point of being nauseous. 

"It seems you expect too much. I mean, servants prepare breakfast, serve it and then go about their duties. And wouldn't you prefer to eat when all the work is done? Ragged. servant. girl?" Seokjin enunciated every word, rubbing salt into both his son's and (Y/N)'s wound. 

"Yes, sir. Forgive me." she picked up her place setting and slowly walked back into the kitchen, ignoring the brother's eyes as her stepfather laughed at her retreating back. 

(Y/N) was hurt. The last piece of solace she had left in this place, voiced his opinion very decidedly, and it felt like (Y/n) had been dunked in freezing water and then left there to slowly freeze to death. She shuffled slowly into the kitchen and attempted to put the plate on the counter only for it to slip from her hands and onto the floor, shattering into pieces. 

Her resolve crumbled with it, and soft sobs racked the girl's body as she picked up the pieces. 

_"She means NOTHING to me. She's just a ragged servant girl whose father died and we got stuck with her."_

_Words have power, the basis for magic spells. And all of a sudden, it seemed to her that her stepfather and stepbrothers had indeed transformed her into merely a ragged servant girl with no family._

(Y/n) kneeled down, and slowly began to collect the shards of china, ignoring the tiny stabs of pain she was feeling for the glass puncturing her palm and fingers. When she had picked all of it up and disposed of it, she emotionlessly washed and wrapped her hands in a ripped piece of fabric, the color of which was already starting to stain red in small tiny bursts.

(Y/N) quickly washed her face bitterly, cleaning off all of the black soot from her face, and ran outside, slamming the door behind her. She met her favorite mare, white and grey speckled; and after mounting him, rode off into the woods, her emotions burning. 


	6. Yoonie

(Y/N) fought hard with her inner turmoil, no longer were tears running down her face, but the frustration and sadness remained in her heart. She had never done any wrongdoing to them, and yet she was met with such cruelty. 

The ride itself was exhilarating, and she could tell her mare was enjoying himself as well. The trees whizzed passed her in a vibrant blur, and the wind truly seemed to blow her worries away. Her mare came to a grinding halt, startling a scream out of her. 

There, as fate would have it, was an old friend of hers, one in which she hadn't seen since all that time ago.

"Mr. Stag," she said endeared, and the stag looked back at her boldly, its steely grey eyes just as strong as they were all that time ago. 

Loud hunting horns were playing in the distance, and her eyes widened in fear for her friend in front of her, and she frantically called to him.

"Run! Quickly or they'll catch you!" her fear and worry for the stag shook her voice. "Go!"

The stag took off and with its frightened dash, it sent her mare off in a startled dash and (Y/N) was forced to grip on for her life. 

"Woah! Easy boy!" she gasped out as the mare's speed increased. 

_Perhaps it was just as well that (Y/N)'s housemates was so cruel to her. For had she not run to the forest..._

_She might never have met the prince._

The prince was a handsome fellow, with kind features, doe eyes, and milky skin. He sat proudly on his horse as he rode, tracking down the prey his hunting party had spotted. It was hot, and even though he was enjoying the ride, he did wish it ended soon. 

"Woah! Easy boy!" a high pitched squeal came from his left and he saw a girl barebacking a mare, and it seemed to have gotten out of her control. He immediately split from the party and called out to her. 

"Miss! Miss! Are you alright?!" he rode faster in order to catch up to her, his thighs tightening in his saddle to boost his horse forward. "Hold on!"

"I'm all right!" she called back and the prince grabbed onto the mare's hair, slowing him down. 

"That's fine," she said and they came to a slow trot, side by side. 

"Are you alright?" he asked her and his eyes widened when she turned her... really pretty face toward him in a scolding manner. 

"I'm alright, but you've nearly frightened the life out of him." They circled each other and the prince just grew more confused. 

Was he being scolded?

"Who?"

"The stag! What's he ever done to you that you are frightening and chasing him about?" They continued to circle each other, and the prince looked at the girl, completely bewildered.

He was!

He blinked a few times, processing the words being thrown at him in rapid fire. The continued to circle each other, and before the Prince could retort, the girl had just tiptoed into a small patch of sunlight and his breath caught.

She was simply radiant. 

Soft skin that was highlighted in small patches of sunlight that the tree's leaves provided; long hair held back with a pale handkerchief, her gown and apron suggested she was a commoner, but that wasn't his interest right now. Her eyes looked at him just as curiously... as if she was just seeing him for the first time. 

He chuckled, "I must confess, I've never met him before. Is he a friend of yours?"

The girl smiled, and the prince wondered if it was possible if she could get any prettier. 

"An acquaintance. We had only met once before today." a soft look brushed her features, "I just, I looked into his eyes, and he looked into mine, and I just felt like he had his whole life ahead of him, and ending it now just seemed as big of a waste as it would be cruel. That's all."

To say the prince was in awe would be understating the true emotion he felt as the discovery of such a woman. He smiled at her, leaning forward in his saddle. 

"Miss, What's your name?"

Her smile disappeared, and he panicked, wanting to say something to bring it back. 

"Never mind what my name is." 

He nodded and then gestured to their surroundings, their horses making smaller circles. 

"You shouldn't be this deep in the forest alone." 

"I'm not alone. I'm with you, Mister... What do they call you?"

The prince's eyes widened and (Y/N) found herself cooing at the way his doe eyes sparkled. 

"You don't know who I am?" he breathed,

"That is.. they call me Yoonie. Well, my father does, when he's in a good mood." the giddiness he felt at her not knowing his status bubbled inside him, and he couldn't fight the smile that had graced his lips. 

"And where do you live, Mr. Yoonie?" she asked good-naturedly. 

"At the palace." he paused, backtracking quickly at the shocked look on her face. "My father's teaching me his way of life." 

"You're an apprentice?" her voice peaked excitedly and the boy's heart thumped. 

"Sort of."

"That's wonderful... Do they treat you well?"

He chuckled, "Better than I deserve, most likely. And you?"

The girl's smile disappeared again, "They treat me as well as they're able." and Yoonie found himself cursing under his breath. His eyes wandered down to her hands, where the blood soaked handkerchief still covered. Her eyes followed his and she shook her head quickly. 

"Ah! I just dropped a plate. It's nothing serious."

"I'm sorry." and he was, he could only imagine what they did to her if a minor thing as dropping a plate got her punished as such.

"It's not your doing." she reassured him and their horses came to a natural stop, the two were facing each other, the prince slightly higher up than she was thanks to the padding beneath him. 

"Not yours either, I'll bet." 

She shook her head, "It could be much worse I'm sure..." Yoonie preened at the girl's humble speech. "We must simply, have courage and be kind, mustn't we?"

"Yes." the prince found himself agreeing immediately. "You're right. I feel the very same way, although it's difficult to find others with that same mind set." 

Hunting horns and men's yells interrupted the moment and she leaned forward pleadingly. 

"Please don't let them hurt him!"

Yoonie looked apologetically at her. "We're hunting... it's what's done."

"Just because it's what's done, doesn't mean it's what should be done!"

He stared at her, his mind swirling with his overwhelming emotions. "You're right again."

"Then..." she smiled shyly, "You'll leave him alone, won't you?"

He nodded and despite just meeting her, he'd conquer the world if she asked. "I will."

"Thank you very much, Mr. Yoonie." Her chin ducked low in a bashful manner.

Two decorated men on horses rode up on the cliff.

A handsome man who's hair was the color of chestnuts called out "Ah, there you are your high-"

"It's Yoonie!! Yoonie!! I'm Yoonie! I'm on my way." The prince looked at (Y/N) a bit embarrassed at the curious look on her face.

Hoseok (as the man was named) chuckled when he looked between the two, collectively putting together what the prince was trying to do.

"Well then, we better get a move on... Mr. Yoonie." He sent a bright smile to the young lady and she smiled right back, giving the man a tender feeling at receiving it. 

"As I said," Yoonie turned to look back at the girl. "I'm on my way."

The two stared at each other and a sudden hope sprung into the air.

"I hope to see you again, Miss."

The girl gave him a sincere smile, her eyes twinkling. "I hope so too, Mr. Yoonie... Perhaps don't make me wait so long until then?"

Her head tilted in a flirty manner and Yoonie found himself breathless chuckling. "You have my word."

The two smiled at each other, both reluctant to be the first to turn away. Yoonie did, turning his horse and riding towards the men; constantly looking back over his shoulder at her until he was too far away to see her.

(Y/N) bit her bottom lip in an attempt to quell her happy smile, and turned her mare back towards town; her mind and heart much happier than before.


	7. Royal Blood for the Prince

The prince paced back and forth in his father's chambers, eagerly giving a vivid retelling of his encounter to his father.

"Yoongi, you sound as if you're the first ever to meet a pretty girl."

"She wasn't a pretty girl!" Yoongi attempts to defend but then immediately backtracks, "Well she was a pretty girl, she was so much more than that!"

His father, King Si-Hyuk huffed in exasperation, "How much more? You've only met her once-" the King adjusted himself so the doctor could listen to his chest with his medical instrument. "How could you know anything about her?"

Yoongi rolled his eyes at his father, "You said you knew right away when you met Father."

"That's different." the king replied as his eyes followed his son as he continued to pace. "Your father was a prince."

"You would have loved him anyway."

"I wouldn't have seen him because it wouldn't have been an option." He watched as Yoongi came and sat on the bench next to him. "And my father would have told me, exactly what I'm telling you." The doctor repeatedly moved the instrument over the King's chest. "And I would've listened to him."

Yoongi- although the action unprincely- snorted. "No, you wouldn't have."

"Yes, I would."

"No."

"Yes, I would."

"You wouldn't."

"You're right."

The doctor's sudden grim stare caused Yoongi's smile to disappear slowly. "Well?"

The doctor nervously fiddled with his instrument, and his mouth opened and closed multiple times, resembling the fish Yoongi had for his midday meal. 

"Your Majesty-"

"Nevermind." the King interrupted him in a soft tone. "If it takes that long to figure out how to say it, then I already know." the King's head slowly fell, and he massaged his temples as the doctor packed his things.

"Father..." Yoongi's tone was filled with sadness and King Si-Hyuk shook his head. 

"We are only human, son." he patted Yoongi's knee and stood. "Come, We shall be late." His eyes flickered over to the boy and he leaned toward him. 

"And punctuality is the..."

"Politeness of princes," Yoongi said with him and they both chuckled. 

The two men stood up and made their way out of the King's chamber, only to be met by Hoseok, who was Yoongi's head officer and the Grand Duke Hyun-suk, who was Yoongi's adviser. 

"Your Majesty, Your Royal Highness." The two bowed when they walked through the door and altogether they made their way down the brightly lit hall. 

"I'm sure your father scolded you about your actions in the forest during the hunt?" The Grand Duke asked snootily and Yoongi couldn't help but roll his eyes at the man's impending tone. 

"Is it any business of yours?" Yoongi replied the bite in his tone ignored.

"Your business is my business." The Grand Duke cleared his throat, "It does not bode well to let the stag go free."

Yoongi's thoughts ran back to the girl he had met earlier that day. "Just because it's what's done, doesn't mean it's what should be done." he grinned despite himself. "Or something like that."

The group of men made it to their destination and another guard stood waiting patiently at the door. 

"Master Vante, master of the paintbrush, patiently awaits."

The scruffy-looking man rustled in between a large canvas and paint cans on the floor. He muttered under his breath sarcastically as the King walked past him. 

"Make him look promising, Master Vante. We must attract a suitable partner, even if he doesn't want it." The King playfully glared at his son who was attempting to make himself presentable on a fake saddle. 

The painter huffed, "I do my best to please, Your Majesty. But I can't work miracles in every scenario." 

"A splendid canvas, Master Vante." Hoseok smiled genuinely at the man.

"Thank you." he huffed under his breath. "As if he knows anything about art."

"So, these paintings will really be sent everywhere?" Yoongi asked, a bit exasperated as he did. "To induce the royalty of several lands to attend this ball you insist upon?"

The Grand Duke interrupted him, "Which is a tradition. At which you will choose a royal partner."

"Fascinating." Master Vante murmured. 

Yoongi looked back at the Grand Duke and his father, "If I must marry, could I not say, a good, honest, country girl?"

The Grand Duke chuckled dryly, "How many advantages will this 'good, honest, country girl' give us?" He started to pace around the room, "How will she make the kingdom stronger?" He continued to pace until he met the Prince head-on. "We are a small kingdom amongst great ones, Your Royal highness. And it could prove ill to not play along in the game of thrones."

The King stepped forward, moving the Grand Duke away from them. "Listen, boy, (mY fIrsT lOvE sTorY) I want to see you and the kingdom safe." The King gave Yoongi a meaningful look, and he caught the unspoken words his father had hinted at. 

"All right... but on one condition." Yoongi concedes. 

The King's eyebrows raised as his son spoke, "Let the ball invitations go to everyone, not just the nobility. The wars have brought hardship and sorrow upon everyone, and a ball could do well for the kingdom's morale."

The King turned to Hoseok and the Grand Duke, "What do you think? Would that please the people?"

"It's beyond my knowledge, Your Majesty." Hoseok piped up, "But I wouldn't mind a bit of a party myself." 

Yoongi smiled at his friend and the Grand Duke rolled his wrist around with a 'pop'. 

"I think we might have made a bargain. A ball for the people, and-" he gestured to Yoongi, who was now situated under some _really_ heavy furs. "A royal for the prince." 

Master Vante who was currently suspended in the air by two ropes, commented on the situation. "It seems like a step in the right direction-" 

"We didn't ask you." The king cut him off, annoyed. 

~~~~

(Y/N) walked on in the marketplace with an old friend, Yu-jin, who used to work in her home. Yu-jin looked at the poor girl in sadness, "You don't look well (Y/n). Not at all."

(Y/N) hummed softly and Rose continued on. "Why do you stay there? YOu can come stay with me, you'll get paid and treated well for the work that you do."

(Y/N) looked over at Yu-jin, and her pretty curly ginger hair pulled back by a pale pink handkerchief. 

"Because I made my father's a promise, they loved our house and now that they're gone, I love it for them." she smiled sadly. "It's my home."

Rose looked upon the girl at how skinny she had gotten, and the dark circles under her eyes and a knot of pity tightened in her stomach. 

"Yes, but (Y/n) at what cost?" Yu-jin stopped in front of her and had a stern look on her face. "Your father's were the kindest employers I had ever known, and I know they would turn over in their graves to see you in such a state and in such conditions."

"HEAR YE! HEAR YE!" A booming voice called from the town square and stopping (Y/n) from retorting as the girl's rushed to it to find a royal announcer standing upon a podium, holding a large roll of parchment open. 

"Know, on this day, in two weeks, there shall be held at the royal palace!"

A ripple of excitement flicked throughout the crowd and the announcer used that to fuel his speech. 

"At said ball, in following traditional custom, the prince shall choose, a partner that he may choose to marry." 

The excitement in the crowd grew, nearly suffocating those around it. 

"Furthermore, at the insistence of the prince, it is declared that every man and maiden in the kingdom, be they noble or commoner, is invited to attend. Such is the command of our most noble king." 

After getting over the initial shock of the announcement, (Y/N) bid her friend farewell and hurried home. There, she found her stepfather and stepbrothers lounging in the study.

_(Y/N) was enormously estatic to see Yoonie, the apprentice. And her stepbrother's were mildly intrigued by the notion of meeting the prince._

The boys jumped up at the girl's exciting news and Jimin gushed forward, taking (Y/n)'s hands gently in his, eyes wide in elation. "I shall trick him into falling in love with me!" 

"See if I don't! This is the hugest news!" Jungkook replied cheesily before catching the eyes of (Y/N) who immediately looked away, and his face fell. 

Seokjin flitted around dramatically before falling onto his knees in front of the couch that now both of his sons were on. 

"Calm yourselves," he said breathily. "Now you listen to me, one of you must seduce the prince. Do that, and we can untangle ourselves from this life of debt and poverty that we were tricked into when we moved here!"

Seokjin turned to find (Y/N) still standing there with a far off look on her face.

"You've told us the news, why are you still here?!"

(Y/N) jumped at his words, "Sir?"

"You must return to town right away and tell that seamstress to run up three fine means of attire."

"Three?" she gasps softly, "That's very thoughtful of you."

Seokjin looked at the rosy-cheeked girl momentarily stunned into confusion. "What do you mean?"

"To think of me." she smiled appreciatively, and from behind Seokjin, Jungkook's heart dropped.

"Think of you?"

"Father, she believes the other attire is for her." Jimin's voice lowers in pity.

Jungkook kept quiet, but (Y/N) didn't expect him to say anything. 

"You're too ambitious for your own good." Seokjin scoffs. 

"No! I only want to see... my friend." she attempts to defend herself but his sharp glare cut her down quickly.

"Let me be very clear," Seokjin said, taking steps so he was right in front of her. "One fine _suit_ for Jimin, one for Jungkook, and one for _me_."

(Y/N) nodded despite herself, knowing there wasn't a point to trying to convince him otherwise.

"That's settled then. Now go!" Seokjin started ushering the girl with a smile, and the girl giggled under her breath. 

"Every girl and boy in the kingdom will be chasing the royal family. You must get there first before the seamstress is drowning in work!"

(Y/N) smiles as she's ushered out; since this was the very first time her stepfather had ever playfully spoken to her in a non-degrading way. It put a skip in her step, despite the cold words earlier. 

~~ Fast Forward: 3 days before the ball~~

In the palace training room, a large group of men were sword fighting in pairs. The loud grunts and the clinking of metal chimed off the walls and echoed loudly through the halls. The prince was dressed in informal attire and was participating in a very stunning sword dance with Hoseok. The two sparred lightly, and Yoongi took the loss when Hoseok's sword bumped his chest. 

Hoseok smiled brightly, a short and playful chuckle bubbling from him as he tapped the Prince on the shoulder with his blade.

"Wake up, Your Royal Highness. It's rare for you to lose so easily."

Yoongi smiled at him, handing his sword away to the head of the armory and pulled his gloves off one finger at a time. "I'm sorry."

"You've been off since the hunt." It wasn't a statement of concern, but rather a playful chiding between friends. 

Yoongi smiled sweetly despite himself as the two walked out of the room, carefully avoiding the other members of the guard who were still battling. 

"It's that wonderful girl," Yoongi said as he fixed his left sleeve cuff. "I can't stop thinking about her." 

"There are plenty of girls." Hoseok glanced at Yoongi. 

"But her spirit," he hummed, "Her goodness and spunk..."

Hoseok leaned over, "You don't suppose she has a brother do you?"

Yoongi laughed, "I don't know. I don't know anything about her." 

"Well," Hoseok starts, giving Yoongi a nudge on the shoulder. "Perhaps your mystery girl may come to the ball... That is why you threw the doors open, is it not?

"Captain." Yoongi chides. "It was for the enjoyment of the kingdom and its people."

"Of course," Hoseok replies exasperatedly as their footsteps clicked on the marble floors. "How shallow of me." 

Yoongi eyes him before murmuring, "And if she comes, then what?"

"Then you will tell her you're a prince. And a prince may marry whoever he wishes."

"HA!" Yoongi snorts.

"Ha?" Hoseok asks.

"Yes, 'ha'. You know my father and the Grand Duke will only have me marry royal blood."

"Well," Hoseok says as he confusingly follows the prince to the stables. "If this girl from the forest is as charming as you say, they may change their minds- Why are we at the stables?"

Yoongi grinned as he shrugged out of his royal attire and just left a silk tunic and light beige pants that were tucked into boots. "I'm going into town, everyone must be flocking about, since the ball is in three days." he climbed onto his horse as he speaks. 

"Your Royal Highness, please at least let me go with you. Least you have one guard with you."

Yoongi grinned cheekily down from his horse, "Only if you call me Yoonie... Hobi."

Hobi grinned. "As you wish, Yoonie."


	8. Field Trip

_So, I listened to 'Like' the slow jam remix while writing this and I'm all warm and fuzzy lol_

_\--\\\_ _\---_

_The young prince had never visited the town undercover before, and although the townspeople knew of him, they never have seen him. But at the ball, that would all change, so he made it a priority to see what the town was like... even if his main priority was finding his girl._

Yoonie and Hobi tied their horses to a nearby tree and walked the short distance into town, as Yoonie had predicted, the streets were flooded with rabid townsfolk, the ball on everyone's lips and excitement in everyone's heart. Yoonie could smell the fresh pastries as they walked passed the bakery and next to him, Hobi's stomach rumbled.

Yoonie laughed at his friend, "Are you hungry, friend?"

Hobi nodded sheepishly, "Yes, I'm afraid I hadn't eaten since before training."

The two boys chuckle at each other and take a step into the bakery. There were only a handful of people in it, and they were quietly looking among the baskets of bread and pastries laid out on display.

Hobi's attention was caught on a rope shaped pastry that seemed to be coated in cinnamon and sugar. He glanced at Yoonie who was eyeing what looked like a chocolate-filled croissant, and a hand reached out right before him and took the one remaining treat right in front of Hobi's eyes. He quickly turned and faced a young girl who was gently bagging the treat in a brown paper bag. 

She was pretty, he was a head taller than here and her long hair was pulled back by a handkerchief, he reached out slightly.

"Um..." he stopped, not knowing how to properly speak to her since he was undercover.

The girl looked up, and Hobi was surprised to see a bright glint in her eyes as she looked at him. Her lips were soft, plump and a pretty shade of pink, her skin creamy and her cheeks rosy- probably from walking in the sun.

"Yes sir?" she asked, and Hobi blinked, feeling like he's heard that voice somewhere before.

"I, uh..." he gestured stupidly towards the bag and her eyes widened in realization.

"Oh, my lord! Were you going to get this?" she asked, holding up the bag slightly, to which he nodded.

She frowned, "I'm so sorry, I thought you were looking at the one beneath it..." she bit her bottom lip softly. "I would offer it, but I was planning on getting it for my-"

"Hey, everything okay?" a new voice joined the conversation.

Hobi looked up and his eyes widened to see a handsome man come and stand beside her. He was slightly taller than Hobi, with dark hair and curious brown eyes. He was broad-shouldered and carried himself well, and Hobi openly eyed him down, noticing him do the same.

"Yes, everything's okay." the girl replied sweetly. "Here, I got a churro for you, Kookie."

The boy smiled at her as he took the bag, and Hobi was reminded of a bunny at the sight. The girl's face fell as she looked back at Hobi.

"I can ask the baker if he has anymore in the back for you. He's a good friend of mine." she offers and Hobi nodded slowly.

"If you don't mind."

"Did you want this?" 'Kookie' asks Hobi, holding up the bag and the girl pauses at his words.

"Yes, she just happened to grab it before I did." he smiled good-naturedly at the girl who smiled right back. "I hope I'm not causing your wife any trouble by having her ask the baker for more."

The two visibly paled at his words, and the boy sputters out quickly.

"She's my _sister_."

Weirdly, the girl glows when he says this, and she responds with a giggle right after him. "He's my elder brother."

Hobi's eyes widened, clearly embarrassed for misunderstanding the situation. "I. am. _so_. sorry."

The two laughed at the guard's reddening face and the girl waved it off.

"Worry not. It was a simple... mis...mistake..." the girl's voice went quiet as she looked behind him.

"Hello again, miss."

Hobi looked over his shoulder to see Yoonie with a smitten expression glowing on his face.

"Yoonie." the girl whispered softly, her face breaking out into a radiant smile at the sight of his friend.

Everything suddenly clicked, and Hobi grinned as Yoonie got closer bowing slightly to the girl. Hobi turned to Kookie and gestured with his head, the boy smiled again and followed him over to the other side of the bakery.

"So, Kookie is it?" Hobi asked and the boy chuckled at the radiant man beside him.

"It's a nickname. You can call me it, if you want."

They walked over to the counter and Kookie plopped a silver coin into the jar before turning to Hobi.

"Well, if that's the case. Call me Hobi." 

Kookie grinned as he looked at him, and then jiggled the bag in his hands.

"Let's share it. Knowing my sister, she would've begged the baker to make another batch. Pay for the entire thing if she had to."

Hobi's eyes widened at his words and he looked over to where his friend and the girl were happily chatting, a soft blush on both their faces.

"Why would she do that?"

A sad look passes over his face "She is just very kind-hearted like that. Always wants everyone to smile and be happy... Even if it costs her own." the last part came out slowly, like an afterthought he didn't mean to say out loud. 

Hobi's heart clenched at the boy's words and in an attempt to see that bunny smile again, he reaches into the bag and tears a piece of the pastry off.

"Say ah~"

The boy's face flushed and he slowly opened his mouth so Hobi could push the treat in. Kookie chewed for a moment before tearing off a piece and holding it to Hobi's mouth, who took it smiling. He jolted slightly when the Hobi's tongue gently grazed over his thumb, cleaning off the sugar on his skin.

"Wow." Hobi murmured lowly, "It's very sweet."

The two smiled at each other, and suddenly both were glad they had joined their companion into town.

"Kookie!" his sister's voice caused him to look over, and found her arm laced through the man's. "This is Yoonie!" 

Yoonie waved awkwardly and Kookie shrugged and gestured to Hobi. "This is Hobi, our new friend."

"Is it alright if we join you around town? We just came to get out of the castle." Yoonie looked sheepishly at (Y/n) who just beamed right back at him. 

"Of course!" she replied before turning over her shoulder. "Goodbye Mark! Thank you for the goods!"

Yoonie strained to hear the name the baker called out when they walked out but wasn't able to discern anything.

The two couples walked around town together, running the errands the girl was supposed to do, all while conversing with each other, and falling deeper in love as the sun started to lower.

"So miss... are you excited about the ball?" Yoonie couldn't help but pop the question as they traveled along, and he frowned as he watched her smile drop. 

"I'm not entirely sure that I'll be attending." she bit her lower lip lightly, "Although I was hoping to go to visit you." her cheeks had flushed at the end of her sentence and Yoonie felt warm inside.

"Really? To visit me? I'm sure the prince would be heartbroken at hearing such a beautiful girl say that." there was light laughter in his voice, that went away with her chuckle.

"Oh I doubt it Yoonie! He doesn't know me!" she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear slightly. "Besides, I'd rather spend the evening in your company." 

Yoonie's eyebrows raised slightly, "Really? You'd rather spend the evening with an apprentice than the royal prince?" 

She tilted her head at him, eyes wide and honest. "I know you, and I do not know him. Naturally I would choose to spend time with you." 

"So if the prince came up to you, while we were conversing no less and asked you to spend the rest of the evening in his company. You would decline it to stay with me?"

"Is that so hard to believe?" her words were genuinely curious and Yoonie knew he was in trouble, he had only met the girl twice and he was falling harder for her with every word she spoke. 

"Not at all." Yoonie smiled at her sweetly, and her little shy giggle was the softest sound.

'

"So, are you and your sister going to the ball?" Hobi looked over at Kookie who was licking sugar off of his fingers.

Kookie froze when he was asked the question and averted his eyes. "I am... my sister isn't."

"Why not?"

Kookie let out a defeated breath and looked up sorrowfully at the girl walking a few feet in front of them. "It's complicated. To be honest, I don't really deserve to be called her brother."

Hobi nodded slowly, listening intently. 

"I'm a coward, I can pretend all I want to but when it matters most... I'm a coward and I hate it."

"There's nothing wrong with being scared sometimes but... why don't you change it?"

Kookie's head snapped up at Hobi's words and saw no malice or annoyance, but rather pure unadulterated curiosity. "What?"

"Well... if you say you're a coward and you hate it, then why don't you try doing something brave?" Hobi paused when he noticed the couple in front of them had stopped first.

"Do something brave?"

Hobi nodded along when the bunny boy stared at him. "When it matters, do something brave."

Kookie just stared at him with an expression that made Hobi's stomach turn to goo. 

"Okay... I'll try."

Hobi smiled, "You already did it."

Kookie blinked, the confused expression flickering across his face again. "Huh?"

"Agreeing to try is brave. So you aren't as big of a coward as you think." Hobi's smile earned him another long stare by the younger and Hobi wiggled his head slightly.

"You're amazing."

Kookie's words cause Hobi to flush before hearing Yoonie call them both, and they rushed to catch up.

'

Parting was such sweet sorrow, and with a bitter goodbye, they split apart and went their separate ways.

When Yoonie and Hobi got back to their horses, Yoonie cursed under his breath and Hobi looked at him in concern.

"What is it?"

"I'm already in love with that girl!"

Hobi laughed and patted his friend on the shoulder, "I think I'm in love with her brother!" 

They both laughed for a short moment before shaking their head and cursing together.

"What are we going to do?"

"I have no idea."

//

Jungkook and (Y/N) rode back to their house, taking a slower path so they could chat before having to play pretend again.

Earlier that week, Jungkook had asked her to escort him into town so he could 'pick up a few things for the ball' and once they were there, he proceeded to treat her as he should.

Speaking sweetly to her, holding his arm out to her when she nearly tripped on the cobblestone paths and helping her hold the small gifts he purchased her as a thank you. (Y/N) while confused, accepted the gifts and Jungkook made it a point to verbally apologize to her about everything.

It made her heart swell, and she was glad, for life was miserable without him.

At home was still the same, but Jungkook had made an increase in the effort to be nicer to her, much to the dismay of his father and brother. When asked about why he had helped her once, he had replied with "It's a lot of work and she is only one person."

He even started making a plate of food for her ahead of time and hiding it, where she found it later, a piece of parchment with the words 'Thank you' always on it.

It made the days bearable.

However, with Jungkook's kindness came Seokjin's increase in wrath and Jimin's jealousy; they were nasty to her and the girl was forced to be pliant anyway. Seokjin was just as awful, doubling, and even tripling her workload, and forbidding Jungkook to help, and it seemed by the best way to Jimin to get back at (Y/n) was to torment Jungkook even more than usual.

"Today was fun. I hope we don't have to wait too long before going back again." Jungkook commented as they released their horses into the stable.

"Me too, Kookie." (Y/N) replied softly and they walked back into the house, (Y/N) remaining in the kitchen and Jungkook going upstairs with a quiet, "See you at dinner."


	9. Jealousy

_The day of the ball arrived, and the entire kingdom was in quiet celebration, using all of the day to turn into the best of themselves. Encased in jewels, silk and beauty products, everyone wanted a shot at being a royal... end for one night._

"Me? As your King? Of course, you do." Jimin giggled to himself in the mirror.

(Y/N) had a small smile on her face as she watched him fiddle with his hair, which was gelled back into a sharp side part, exposing his forehead. (Y/N) was in the midst of fluffing Jungkook's hair, and she did so lovingly.

"More." Jungkook huffs, not satisfied with the amount of floof on his head. 

"I'm trying." the girl responses playfully and Jungkook shook his head violently, causing the girl's hard work to fall apart. 

"Jungkooooooook." the girl giggles softly, and Jungkook sends her a quick wink in the mirror. 

Jimin watched their exchange through their reflection and felt his chest tighten and that familiar ugly feeling twisting in his gut at the innocent and affectionate look his brother was giving the girl. 

"A vision, brother."

Jungkook met his eyes and gave him a short nod, "Likewise." 

"We must compete for the prince's hand but," Jimin starts, switching places with Jungkook so (Y/N) could apply some cosmetic paint and powders on his face. "Let it not be dark thoughts and tendencies against each other."

"Of course not, Jimin." Jungkook chuckles softly and puts his chin on top of Jimin's gelled do, "I wouldn't dream of poisoning you at dinner. It's too shallow." he said humorously begrudgingly moving when (Y/N) shoos him away. 

"Nor I of pushing you down the staircase so you break your head on the last one." Jimin bites back and (Y/N) snickers. 

Jimin can't help but stare at the girl in front of him, and the soft way she looked back at him while her fingers pressed gently in his skin, slightly stained pink with pigments. 

"OR I spreading horrid humors to the ball's guest about your well being." Jungkook's words cause (Y/N) to roll her eyes in fondness. 

"We are brothers after all," Jimin says as (Y/N) rubbed a mixture of rose oil and pink pigment on his lips. "And blood is so much thicker than water." 

"Jimin," she says hesitantly and Jimin's gut twisted with a different emotion at the fearful look she gives him. "I think you would look nice if I put some gray on your eyes... what do you think?"

Jimin really couldn't think of a snarky remark and at the moment he truly didn't believe he wanted to make one, so he settled with a slow nod. 

"We shall let the prince decide." Jimin finishes and the room is quiet for a moment. 

_(Y/N) takes notice of Jungkook not mentioning much of his enthusiasm for marrying the prince. A sunshine boy from the market would be her guess as to why, but she kept that to herself._

"What will he be like I wonder?" (Y/N) asked, her fingers were warm against his eyelids and a finger pressed very gently into the corner of his eyes and then she pulled away completely with a happy smile. 

"Done!" she chirped and moved so Jimin could see himself in the mirror. 

He hummed as he looked at himself, "What does it matter what he's like? He's rich that's a reason enough."

She tilted her head slightly, "Wouldn't you like to know a bit about him before you marry him?" 

Jimin snorts in a very ungentlemanly way, "Certainly not. It might change my mind. Besides, I bet you have never ever spoken to a man other than us. Have you?"

"I have!" she defended and Jungkook smirked knowingly, minding the flush that was appearing on her cheeks. 

"Some commoner, no doubt. Or some apprentice?"

"He was an apprentice, yes." she eyed him and the two chuckled, much to the displeasure of Jimin. 

"Naturally. As if anyone more important would want to speak to a servant girl if they didn't have to." the bite in Jimin's tone caused the smile to disappear from her face and Jungkook to frown.

Jimin pokes Jungkook harshly in the chest, "Some are just not worth investing yourself in. That's what Father says." Jimin looked pointedly at (Y/N) who's heart sank when she realized who 'some' was. 

"The sooner you learn that the better." Jimin huffed and (Y/N) quickly gathered the things she needs and left the room, ignoring the stinging in her eyes. 

_Not for the first time, (Y/N) actually felt pity for the men in the household. Who could be every bit as ugly within, as they were fair out._

Later that night after their early dinner, (Y/N) found herself at the table, surrounded by different types of fabric.

_It seemed to (Y/N) that if her stepfather would not have a dress made, there was no reason why she would not try to make one up herself. And besides..._

The girl hummed to herself as she sewed the dress in her hands. Her adoring mice friends were scampering about under the table, running fabric, ribbons, and other means of accessories, to and from (Y/N) as she needed them. 

_She did have a little help._

The base design that she was using, was an old dress that her late father had given her as a present from his trip abroad. It held a lot of sentimental value and it felt as if she was taking her father with her on this experience.  
//

Not an hour had passed whenever both brothers and (Y/N)'s stepfather were downstairs.

Jin was eyeing his son's in a proud manner, his broad chest puffed out.

"My boys!" Jin cooed, only taking Jimin's face in his hands, however, as he spoke.

"To see you like this, it makes me believe one of you might just snare the prince. And to think, I have two candidates!" Seokjin's soft giggle caught the attention of (Y/n) who had started to come downstairs.

"I daresay no one in any of the lands will outshine my sons." 

Jimin was all smiles until he caught sight of the young girl walking downstairs, she had a nervous smile on her face, and Jimin couldn't help but realize how pretty she is. She was dressed in a very victorian, modest, creme dress that cinched in at the waist. 

Seokjin turned around when he noticed his son looking behind him and his jaw tensed in anger. 

"It cost you nothing!" she stops him, misinterpreting his anger. "It was an old dress my father gave me, and I fixed it up all myself." she fluffs her skirt shyly and Jungkook gave her soft smile. 

"You look nice. I like the lace on it." 

Jimin huffed at his brother and crossed his arms. "Oh please, servant girl at the ball! No one wants a servant for a bride." 

Jungkook nudged Jimin, "Stop."

"After all, I've done..." Seokjin starts and (Y/N) is now visibly flustered. 

"I don't want to ruin anything... I don't even want to meet the prince-" 

"And you won't," Jimin said, still staring at his brother. 

"Right. Because there's no question of your going." Seokjin finished. 

"But, all of the men and maidens of the land are invited. By order of the king." 

_When it matters, do something brave._

Jungkook stepped forward in her direction, turning towards his brother and father. 

"Why not let her come with us? She's right, that's what the King stated. If you're worried about our image then maybe she can come in after we do." his voice was a little shaky, but (Y/N)'s heart swelled at the boy; he was actually standing up for her. 

"Why are you defending the wench?" Seokjin growled and stepped towards them, in which Jungkook moved to block him. 

"She's not a wench and because she has a point. I don't see why she can't come with us, and she made her own gown." 

Seokjin stepped passed the boys with a huff and coming to a stop in front of (Y/N). 

"Of course it's homemade. But no. It would be an insult to the public eye to take you to the palace dressed in these old rags." he sighed, gesturing up and down (Y/N).

"Rags?" she whimpered, the words cutting her. "My father gave me this."

"I'm sorry to have to tell you, but your father's taste was just horrible." a wicked grin came onto his father's face and the brothers felt their stomach drop at the sight. "This thing is so old fashioned, it's practically falling to pieces-" 

With a sharp rip, (Y/N)'s lace shoulder was torn off by Seokjin. 

"Oh! The shoulder's frayed!" he said as he ripped it further, "It's falling to bits!" 

The girl gasped and attempted to pull away, and Jimin slowly reached out to help her and began but before he could, Jungkook reached out and grabbed Jimin's wrist harshly. 

"Don't." Jungkook's voice was low and cool, much to Jimin's surprise and hurt. 

"Why?" his tone was strained, and the betrayal of his brother was wearing harshly on him.

"Because she's done nothing to deserve this!"

Jimin glowered at his brother and ripped his arm away from Jungkook. 

"How are you choosing her over your own brother? Your own blood!" Jimin's voice had an underlining vulnerability to it that caused (Y/N)'s heart to break. 

Jungkook paused and shook his head, "I'm not. I'm just choosing to do the right thing." 

"Oh, Jungkookie," Seokjin said as he got closer and the boy's blood ran cold at the nickname. 

Seokjin came over and very gently took Jungkook's cheek in his hand, rubbing his thumb over his cheekbone. "You were always just like your father." he murmured softly. 

(Y/N) watched with horror as Seokjin shoved his son towards her, tearing his suit blazer sleeve and she barely caught him before he hit the stairs. 

"How could you?" she asked horrified as she griped onto Jungkook, who was attempting to steady himself. 

"How could I not?" Seokjin asked and stalked toward them again, ripping Jungkook's suit even more and when he pulled back, the pair was in a complete disorder of tattered fabric. 

"I will not have anyone associate my son with you two." Seokjin glared, "It would ruin his prospects to be seen arriving with a ragged servant girl and a disowned servant boy." 

Tears pricked her eyes at the realization of what has just happened. 

"No! Jungkook's your blood! Punish me not him!" she cried helplessly as she tried pushing the boy back toward him. 

"I only have one son," Seokjin replied coldly and Jimin was staring wide eyed and shocked, looking at Seokjin. 

"Father-"

Jungkook stood up. 

"I would rather be disowned while doing the right thing then just stand there and watch as you harp on a young girl out of jealousy." 

A loud smack rang out into the air and Jungkook blinked in shock at the stinging feeling in his cheek. 

"Who do you think you are boy, to talk to me like that?"

It was silent and Seokjin turned his eyes to a trembling (Y/N). 

"Now mark my words. You shall not go to the ball!"

Seokjin turned and yanked Jimin out the front door and it slammed shut behind them. Within moments, loud hooves went passed and faded in the distance. 

(Y/N) fell to her knees in a sob, "I'm so sorry Kookie. I'm so sorry." 

Jungkook held her fondly, trying to stop the tears of agony from flowing down his cheeks also. 

"It's okay, I'm okay."

"He was so cruel! and you lost your family because of me!" she was close to hyperventilating but Jungkook rubbed her back soothingly. 

"I didn't lose all of my family." he hummed softly. "I still have you."

The girl cried harder in his arms.


	10. Magical Turn of Events

Jumping right in folks!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Despite the constant reassurance from a teary-eyed Jungkook, (Y/N) found herself unable to stay in this house any longer then she absolutely had to. 

"I'm so sorry." she whimpered, causing Jungkook to look at her, wiping his eyes. "I said I'd have courage but I don't." 

Jungkook stood up and stumbled after the girl she began to run out. "I don't believe anymore." she sobbed as she sprinted out the back door into their garden, passing by an arched, stoned path and to the small fountain that held so many memories from her parents. 

"(Y/N)!" Jungkook ran after her, his torn top flailing behind him at the speed of his haste. 

Her palms hit the side of the fountain and her knees bled through the fabric of her dress, but the pain in her knee was nothing compared to the hollow feeling in her chest.

Dry sobs scratched and pried their way out of her throat, coming out harsher when Jungkook's arms wrapped tenderly around her waist, letting his silent tears stain the fabric of her dress. They sat there, in a puddle of pure grief and disappointment, neither able to understand why they were treated the way they were. 

(Y/N), who held to heart the promises she made and trusted that there was good in everyone. Who believed desperately that the world was a beautiful place in reality and love and kindness could conquer all. 

Jungkook, who grew attracted to his little sister's warmth and acceptance. Who felt as if he could be a good and caring older brother, rather than being pushed around younger one. Jungkook, who despite his own troubles, cried for his sister whose broken sobs ingrained into his head; a horrible and painful ringing. 

A loud rustling caused the crying siblings to jolt up, and to (Y/N)'s complete surprise, at the very edge of her yard, hidden slightly by the treeline, was her old friend. 

She wiped her tears, sloppily smearing the salty liquid all over her face, but despite the mess, she gave a radiant smile. 

"Mr. Stag." she chuckled. 

Jungkook looked up, seeing the stag as well, although his reaction was more confused over happiness. 

"What is a stag doing here?" he asked sniffling, clearing his eyes to see a clearer picture.

(Y/N) shrugged and looked over to where she saw a berry bush planted neatly in a trough. She reached out and plucked a few violet berries off the nimble branches. 

"Forgive me Mr. Stag. You caught my brother and me in a bad time. Would you take these berries as our apology?" She got closer to him and noticed the same twinkling in his eyes that she saw when she first met him. 

"I suppose I could have a late-night snack." a deep voice rumbled, causing (Y/N)to look around confused. 

"Jungkookie, did you say something?" 

The boy looked up at her from his spot of the grass, "No?"

(Y/N) blinked and slowly turned back to face the stag. "Did you hear something?"

"No." it replied. "But I said something. I'll take those berries."

The three in the backyard stared at each other in silence before a wide-eyed Jungkook pulled (Y/N) back and behind him. 

"That stag just spoke. Real or not real?" he asked her over his shoulder. 

"I'm very real Jungkookie!" the stag's voice turned playful, "And I don't mean to hurry you. But (Y/N), you and jungkookie here don't have a lot of time."

The siblings blinked, "Who are you?" 

The stag laughed a deep, musical laugh that seemed so comical and out of place in their little world.

"I should think you'd have worked that one out." The stag said and his hooves trumped on the ground.

"I'm Taehyung! Your hairy godmother- Fairy Godfather!" he corrected himself and his overlapping teeth pushed out into a cheesy grin.

Jungkook turned toward me slowly and grabbed (Y/n)'s shoulders in a gentle grasp.

"I know my father hit me harshly... But I am still conscious correct?"

She nodded furiously and a bellowing laugh caused them to turn towards the creature.

"I'll show you. Let me slip into something more normal." A glow shrouded the animal and when the humming light disappeared, there stood a tall, ethereal looking blue-haired man.

"Tae-da!" he grinned cheekily, pushing out jazz hands for effect.

He was beautiful.

Vivid blue hair, the strands of which seemed to shimmer and soft sparks crackled when he flipped his hair out of his matching eyes. He was shrouded in the softest white, feather sleeved coat, and suit; (Y/N) noticed the flowers that seemed to grow out of his skin on his hands, and how beautifully they decorated them.

"Like I said. Fairy Godfather!" he wiggled his fingers, the flowers on his skin glowing brightly.

Jungkook sputtered as his mind attempted to compute the words out of the man's mouth.

"Now, where was I?" the man hummed as he walked through the vegetable garden. The siblings stared in idle shock.

"How did you..." Jungkook gestured to the empty space to the man, in which he ignored him.

"Yes. Let's see. What we need is something that sort of says, "' coach.'"

"That trough?" (Y/N) asks, pointing at a beautifully carved wooden trough sitting in the midst of the carrots.

"Uh no." he gave her a side glance. "No, no, I'm liking foods. Do you grow watermelons?"

She shook her head, "No."

He tried again, "Cantaloupe?"

"I don't even know what that is," Jungkook replied.

"Artichoke? Kumquat? Beef tomato?" Taehyung looked at the siblings pitifully.

(Y/n) perked up, "We do have pumpkins."

"Pumpkins? This will be a first." he hummed in a bright tone, following the girl into the greenhouse where the small pumpkin patch was. " Always interesting."

Taehyung looked around, concentrating. "Let me see. That'll do," he said, finding a nice healthy and plump pumpkin sitting nicely in the soil. "Yes...Knife?"

"There you are." (Y/n) said, handing him one.

"Thank you." he grinned, before turning to the pumpkin. "Hello, my strangely orange vegetable friend. A quick snip for you." he sliced the stem cleanly, letting out a trill of delight. "Ah! Lovely!"

He scooped up the vegetable, "OH! HeaVy pumpkin!" he wheezed out, dropping it harshly. " Look out, micees!" the mice scattered at his call and the siblings watched on exasperated.

"Well. Never mind. I'll just do it right here."

"Do what here?" Jungkook asked warily.

"Turn the pumpkin into a carriage." He waved an intricate-looking wand, and (Y/n) couldn't remember if she had seen him take it out of somewhere. They stared at the Fairy Godfather, to which he shyly looked back.

"You're making me nervous, actually"

"Shall we look away?" (Y/n) asked, and Jungkook's palm made a smacking sound when it connected with his face.

"It might be better." Godfather breathed out, "Let's just go for it."

He waved his wand, and the siblings watched in awe as the pumpkin started to vibrate violently.

"Well, something's definitely happening." Taehyung looked on curiously as it started to grow twice its' size... then thrice... and then six times.

"I just thought, if it... If it does get much bigger..." (Y/N) brought up, fear creeping into her voice. 

"Yes?"

The pumpkin began to expand, slowly taking over the entirety of the greenhouse and its inhabitants.

"Hang on. Is that what you meant to do?!" Jungkook cried out, trying his best to pull (Y/n) outside of the greenhouse that was now bursting with the overgrowing pumpkin.

"Do you _**think**_ that's what I meant to do?!" Taehyung cried back.

Jungkook shoved (Y/n) forward, before grabbing her hand. "Run! Run!"

All three of them ran furiously away and watched as the greenhouse and pumpkin exploded into sparks and shards of bright light and within moments, a beautiful carriage sat there on the gravel road.

"There! A carriage... Yeah. I did that."

It was magical. The carriage itself was the curve of a pumpkin, but the glass from the greenhouse caused the twinkling lights around it to refract in the most stunning kaleidoscope of colors that put the siblings in awe.

"You really are our Fairy Godfather." (Y/n) said breathlessly. It was everything that they could've wished for and more; while smiling, Taehyung looked around.

"Of course. I don't go about transforming orange mushy vegetables (fruits??) for just anybody. Now, where are those mice?"

"Mice?" Jungkook's eyes flickered back to the fairy.

"Yes. Mice, mice, mice. There they are." Taehyung waved his wand again, and the four mice were brushed over with magic, the siblings watching fascinated as their features changed.

"Four white chargers."

"BamBam, how fine you look!" (Y/n) giggled while stroking the horse's manes.

"Now, where are we? Got carriage, horses... Footmen!"

"Footmen?"

Something moved out of the corner of Godfather's eye."Hello, lovely Mr. Lizard."

"Hello! You called?" A green-themed male stood before them, dressed finely and a sharp toothy grin on his face.

Taehyung paused for a moment, his glowing eyes searching all around him, slightly frustrated. "Now, I need that coachman."

"Coachman?" (Y/n) asked, looking around as well; wondering if she missed that transformation.

"Did I say, coachman? I meant goose!" A wave of his wand snatched Mr. Goose from behind a bush where he was hiding, and while he spun recklessly in the air, he began to transform; becoming a plump coachman, who immediately threw his hands up in protest.

"I can't drive. I'm a goose."

Everyone shared a small laugh at him before the fairy began to usher them away. "Now, shoo! Everyone into place, no time to be lost! Come on!"

The sibling protested as they were being pushed to the carriage.

"Taehyung!!" (Y/n) yelled.

"Yes, what?"

"My dress. Our clothes! Can you mend them?" (y/n) asked and Godfather looked at her oddly.

"Mend it? No, no. I'll turn it into something new." his eyes went crazed at the notion and (Y/n)'s stomach shook nervously.

Jungkook nodded but (Y/n) immediately stopped him. "No, please don't. This was my father's gift to me... And I'd like to wear it when I go to the palace. It's almost like taking him with me."

The male's hearts melted at the girl's words and he nodded slowly. "I understand. Would you mind if I fancy it up a bit? Add some glitter and modernize it a little?"

(Y/n) shook her head with a smile, "Just... I don't need a super fancy ball gown, Godfather. I don't mean to sound ungrateful."

He nodded, slowly circling his wand in the air and pointing it at her.

The magic slowly edged to the girl, collecting all of the white flowers on the bushes and grass and surrounding her in a warm and comforting glow. Sparks of silver etched its way into the white glow, and (Y/n) closed her eyes, slowly spinning in the grass. 

She could feel the softness of silk and the slight grittiness of tulle brush against her skin, and she could feel the shoes on her feet hardening into sturdy yet comfortable protection. The magic whispered to her, and it coaxed her hair down her arms into a soft curtain.

_'Open your eyes. Be yourself, and let nothing stop you.'_

***

Jungkook watched his sister slowly open her eyes, and his heart filled with affectionate at the sweet girl who gave everything and received the worst back. She smiled, and he hummed softly.

"You look pretty."

Her eyes met his and she smiled at him kindly.

"It's time for you to do so as well."

Jungkook turned to the fairy who waited patiently for him.

"May I... have something new? But..." he looked down sheepishly. "I want to match her. I want everyone to know that I'm her big brother. No more hiding. No more being a coward."

Taehyung smiled, "I know just what to do."


	11. To See you Again

-Yoongi-

To say I was nervous would be quite an understatement, with hundreds of guests to yet arrive I could do nothing but stand there next to Hobi and my father.

"Chandeliers, Rise!"

I watched as all the candlelit chandeliers rise into the air, casting the room in a warm glow.

"Hey Yoon?" a soft whisper reached my ear and I turned to my dear friend.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think they'll come?" the nervousness in Hobi's voice had his friend turn toward him. 

"I really hope so," he answered honestly, and together they watched as guests started to arrive. 

-

The ball was as grand and glorious as one could imagine. With hundreds upon hundreds of candles lighting up the ballroom in such a comforting glow. The air all but vibrated in excitement as the crowd gathered and talked as others were being introduced. 

"Princess Kwon Eun Bi of Fujian." a pretty blonde princess in a soft green dress curtsied as she was introduced and was lead down the stairs. 

"Princess Nayoung of the Seljuqs." A very young redhead curtsied and Yoongi felt himself groan on the inside. She was nothing but a child and they sent her to marry someone much older than her. 

"Princess Jisoo of Zaragosa!" This princess was an exotic brunette in a dress that kind of looked like a craftsman chucked their entire stock of red glitter onto the fabric and called it a gown. It sparkled red and bright, nearly blinding Yoongi as he grimaced. 

He kept his eyes open despite everything, and although he kept a cool facade, he desperately hoped he would see that girl again, and the brother that caught his best friend's heart. 

Yoongi watched as two really handsome men walked up to the staircase, handing his announcer their invitation. The younger one, looked at him coyly, yet with a gentle smile that nearly drew him in. He was dressed finely, in a dark grey suit with an intricate design. 

"Lord Kim and his son Jimin." Jimin, as he was now introduced, bowed and Yoongi found himself nodding back unconsciously. 

"He's pretty," Hobi remarked and Yoongi nodded. 

"Yes... but not the one I'm looking for." he hummed.

"Who _are_ you looking for?" his father, the King asked from where he sat beside the standing Yoongi.

"Uh... No one."

The King rolled his eyes, "It's that girl in the forest, isn't it? That's why you were so generous with the invitations."

"Father, it was for the Kingdom and the people."

"I know you love the people, Yoon." his father pipped. "But I also know that your head's been turned. But you've only met her once, in the forest."

Yoongi kept quiet about his town visit. "And you would have me marry someone I met once, tonight."

"A royal." the King argued. "It's a Royal or nothing."

"May I present-" the Grand Duke interrupted swiftly, turning so that gaudy red dress from earlier appeared. " Her Royal Highness, the Princess Jisoo of Zaragosa."

Yoongi followed protocol and took her hand, placing a kiss upon it quickly. 

"You are as handsome as your picture," she remarked, her voice low and seductive. "And your _little_ kingdom is enchanting."

Yoongi held back the urge to scoff, "I hope the princess will not find our "little kingdom" too confining."

_ (Y/n) _

_ ~Flashback~ _

_"(Y/n), Jungkook, you really must go now."_

_"Taehyung?"_

_"What is it?"_

_"My stepfather and Jimin? Won't they recognize us?"_

_"Don't worry. I'll make sure they won't." Taehyung waved his wand over the both of them, and a soft lining of sparkles covered their skin, making them glisten even more than before. "Now, off you go. For you shall go to the ball."_

_The siblings boarded the carriage, the horses neighing loudly in the slight strain of the sudden weight, their hooves pawing at the dirt._

" _Oh! I almost forgot. Remember, the magic will only last so long. At the last stroke of midnight, the spell will be broken and all will return to what it was before."_

_"Midnight?"_

_"Midnight."_

_"That's more than enough."_

_"(Y/n)... No one controls your destiny_ _if you seek freedom tonight... it's not unkind to take it."_

_The girl stared at him and slowly nodded. "Thank you."_

_"Goosey, go!" Taehyung called and watched as the carriage rode off on the pebbled pathway._

_"Goodbye!"_

_~_ _ Flashback end~ _

The carriage ride was bumpy, and the two siblings inside were clammed up with nerves as they watched the castle glow in front of them.

"Are you okay?" Jungkook asked, and (Y/n) looked at him, uncertainty in her eyes.

"I'm excitedly nervous." she giggled softly. "Everything feels like a dream."

The carriage came to a stop, and Mr. Lizard extended a hand out to her.

"Miss (Y/n), Mr. Jungkook."

"Thank you." she stepped out and eyed the castle. " I'm frightened, Mr. Lizard. I'm only a girl, not a princess."

"And I'm only a lizard, not a footman," he replied, squeezing her hand gently, before placing her arm in Jungkook's. "Enjoy it while it lasts!"

The siblings looked at each other and Jungkook placed a tender hand on (Y/n)'s arm. "We're free tonight. You deserve everything, so be happy."

She smiled at him, "Alright. Let's go."

_ Yoongi _

All of the guests had arrived. 

They all arrived and not one was them. Disappointment ate away at my heart and I sighed as the announcer began the festivities. I turned towards the princess behind me, and a pit in my stomach had me realize that I was most likely to be spending the evening with her, or... 

I turned to see Jimin from earlier, looking at me softly with almost a look of pity. Maybe he would be a decent person to hold a conversation with. I gave him a smile and inclined my head, watching as a soft blush appeared on the boy's face. 

"Your Majesty, Your Royal Highness, My Lords, ladies and gentlemen, distinguished visitors and people of our land, the prince shall now choose his partner for the first dance. Let our ball begin!"

As he finished, the doors opened widely and a young girl and boy stepped onto the balcony. The ballroom went silent in awe at the pair. 

My heart fluttered like wings at the girl. Her slender body was dressed in a beautiful blue gown, the silk ribbons acting as sleeves and gentle sparkling embroidered flowers covered every inch of it.

It was _her._

She curtsied gracefully all the way down, and her brother bowed deeply in a 90-degree angle; showing the highest and most humble respect. When she looked up, our eyes met and they shone, while wide in realization. Her long hair was curled in the gentlest waves, and sitting on top of her hair, was a floral tiara that gave the softest twinkle in the candlelight. 

I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face as I saw who was beside her, her brother who was dressed in a flattering all-white ensemble.

I turned to my friend and we both wore matching goofy grins.

"Excuse us." we bowed and made our way swiftly to the dance floor. 

My eyes were solely set on her, and it seemed to be the same for her. We maintained eye contact as she was helped down the staircase. She was stunning and graceful, her movements had a purpose and her eyes were welcoming and happy. 

I passed by Jimin, not giving him a second glance in my excited hurry, completely missing the dejected look that passed over his face that turned into a depressed gloom as his father wrapped his arm around his shoulder. 

Finally, Hobi and I made it to the edge of the dance floor, and I walked forward to meet her. She looked at me with warm eyes after her brother let her go to join Hobi. 

"Yoonie." she breathed out, her eyes sparkling as she gazed sweetly at me.

My heart flipped. "It's you, isn't it?"

A shy smile peaked her lips, "Just so."

"Your Highness..." I bowed and with a soft giggle, she curtsied back. "If I may, that is, it would give me the greatest pleasure, if you would do me the honor of staying with me for the entirety of the evening."

Her twinkling laughter filled the already quiet ballroom, and her eyes shone. "Well. I suppose I really can't tell the prince no, can I?"

My mind went blank, just in completely in awe of her being here and at how beautiful she was. 

"May we dance?"

She nodded and I swallowed as I slipped my hand on her waist to her lower back. The music started as we swayed, and our eyes stayed intertwined the entire time. 

"They're all looking at you," she whispered, eyes wide. 

"Believe me, all eyes are on you. You're beautiful." my voice came out low, watching as her eyes widened more. I spun her, her dress sweeping out and this time in a moment of boldness, I brought her closer; her chest against mine, hearing a surprised gasp as I kept her there.

The music swept us away, while we spun and interacted around the dance floor, a smile of relief seemed to possess her face, and I got lost in it. 

~

"Who is she?" Princess Jisoo asked, watching the pair on the dance floor intently. 

"I have no idea." The Grand Duke replied. "A hundred or rather a thousand apologies your Highness... I don't know what happened."

~

"Who's that, Father?" Jimin's voice was lonely and cold as he watched the smiling couple on the floor. 

"I'm not exactly sure, but this does not bode well," Seokjin replied irritably. 

He was no fool, his son almost had the Prince, he would dare say he did have him even for a few seconds... and then this primped up and annoyingly beautiful pair comes in and ruins everything.

"They're pretty," Jimin remarks, a sad, low tone had taken over as he fought back tears from rejection. 

"Concentrate!" His father smacked the back of his head. "You had him for a moment. Now, get out there, and do it again!" 

The song had changed to a more upbeat song, and many other couples had gathered onto the floor with the Prince, including the man she came in with, with one of the palace guards.

"But no one's asked me to dance." Jimin pouted at his father who was growing more and more frustrated as time passed. 

"Good evening sir, may I present my son." Jimin was introduced to a Lord who was just as fine as the Prince and he eagerly took his hand.

"Off you go!" his father shoved them onto the floor just as the Prince was taking the girl away from them. 

"Pleasure to meet you." The gentleman that he was with smiled. 

"Call me Minho... What's your name beautiful?" 

Jimin flushed furiously, "Jimin. My name is Jimin, My Lord." 

"Well Jimin," Minho smiled cheerily. "I do hope you'll let me accompany you for the rest of the evening."

Jimin smiled, a strange warmth blooming in his chest, "I would like that."

_Jungkook_ :

I was well... completely bewildered. 

My father disowned me for standing up for the girl who did everything for me and my brother didn't try to fight it. A fairy god- whatever showed up and waved his fancy stick around and now here I am, dancing with a palace guard who is really that bright and funny man I met that evening my sister and I went into town. 

"I'm so glad you made it," Hobi said, walking by my side further away from the crowd. "I was really hoping I would see you again." a bright smile lit up his face and my heart twisted painfully.

God, he's so pretty, it's not fair. 

"I'm glad too. Although it was a rough experience to get here." I admitted, fidgeting with my fingers, and then gasping when he envelopes them with his own. 

"Tell me about it, your highness." 

I stumbled as I walked into a separate hall far from the ball, and Hobi's arm came around to hold me tightly. 

"You don't have to call me that." I cleared my throat. "I'm not a prince."

Hobi's eyebrow raised slightly, "Right."

I shook my head, "No, really. I'm just a-"

I stopped short, remembering everything that happened tonight. My head flurried with all my thoughts and Hobi woke me up. 

"A?"

I looked him in the eyes, having to look up a little because of our height difference. 

"I'm just Jungkook. Plain and simple, churro loving Jungkook." I looked up to see a sweet smile on Hobi's face, and a strange look in his eyes. "And I did something brave tonight. All thanks to you."

Hobi's eyes widened and sparkled a little from watering.

"Hobi?" I asked, stepping toward him. 

"Hoseok," he replied, gesturing down to himself. "I'm the captain of the king's guard. Yoongi's best friend and I dare say I am completely entranced by you Jungkook."

I felt my face heat up, and Hobi cooed, stepping forward taking my cheeks in his hands tenderly. 

"Kookie?" he asked, staring me down and pushing against me so my back was against one of the corridor halls. 

"Yes?" I squeaked, shrinking under his gaze. 

"I'm going to kiss you, I know it's a little forward but-"

I stepped on my tippy toes to close the gap, and his lips were warm against mine beside him being frozen to the spot. I pull away but he just pulls me back, and I let him.

_ (Y/n) _

"Come with me." 

Yoongi pulled us away into a hall and I giggled as I followed him. 

"So, you're the prince!" I gasped out, bewildered as I chased after him. 

"Well..." he starts, chuckling sheepishly. "Not "the prince," exactly. There are plenty of princes in the world. I'm only _a_ prince."

"But your name's not really Yoonie." my eyes narrowed playfully.

"Certainly it is!" he defended himself, a goofy smile on his face as we continued to circle each other. " And my father still calls me that, when he's especially not annoyed with me."

I tried again, "But you're no apprentice."

"I am. An apprentice monarch. Still learning my trade." He cheesed at me and I throw my hands up.

"Oh, gosh!"

"Look, please forgive me. I thought you might treat me differently if you knew. I mistook you for a good, honest country girl, and now I see you didn't want to overawe a plain soldier."

I cackled a bit loudly, "Little chance of that. I'm afraid a dress and a tiara can not change a country girl into a princess."

Yoongi nods and holds out a hand, stopping our little dance, "Princess is more than tiaras and dresses."

I smiled, "Of course not. It's about character." a light switch flickered in my head. "Oh! That's why you asked me so many questions in town!" 

I paused in my steps, my dress flourishing around my feet. "Although it was a trick question because you are the prince!"

Yoonie walked to me, looking me directly in the eyes. "And? Do any of your answers change?"

My lips settled into an affectionate grin. "No. I would still rather spend my evening with Yoonie, than the Prince."

'

"Who are they?" The Grand Duke growled the question, furious at the turn of events. 

"They gave no names, Your Grace."

He seethed on the announcer, "You didn't ask?"

"No, sir. I believe we were all just a tad bit stunned when they came in."

The Grand Duke clenched his hands several times towards the announcer before stomping away as stoically as he could. 

'

"Won't they miss you at the ball?" I asked Yoongi as we continued walking down the hall. 

"Maybe. But let's not go back just yet."

I turned to him while we walked, trying not to step on the edges of my dress. "What's wrong?"

"When I go back..." he gave me a sad sideways glance. "When I go back, they will try to pair me off with a royal partner of their pick and choosing." he chuckled bitterly. " I'm required to marry for advantage."

My head tilted, "Well, whose advantage?"

He laughed, "That is a good question."

"Well, surely you have a right to your own heart." it was meant as a statement and yet when she said it, it nearly came off as a question.

Yoongi smirked, "And I must weigh that against the king's wishes. He's a wise ruler and a loving father."

"Well, perhaps he'll change his mind."

Yoongi stopped and I did with him, his dark eyes filling with sadness. "I fear he hasn't much time to do so."

My heart dropped. "My poor Yoonie."

He grinned at that and stepped closer, "Yours?"


	12. To Lose You Again

"Rumor has it that they're Royalty from a far land... It seems as if she's had a good impression on my son." The king spoke to the Grand Duke, noticing his nervous appearance.

"She went straight for him. You have to appreciate her efficiency."

"But if they are royalty than this good.He's happy and we have royal blood for the kingdom."

The Grand Duke looked at the king, an odd expression on his face. "Your Majesty, I've already promised him in marriage, to the Princess Jisoo. But..."

"Why did you promise my son without consulting me first?" The King's angry eyes set the Grand Duke back a few steps. 

"Forgive me, Your Highness. I only did it with the good of the kingdom in mind."

The two stared at each other sharply before the King sighed. "Perhaps it's for the best. If this young lady is not a princess as she appears, I'm afraid you may have bigger issues on your hands."

'

_ (Y/N) _

"This place is really special to me... I've never brought anyone here." Yoongi said as he grasped her hand and led her into a small greenhouse that was hidden away in the castle gardens. 

"A secret hideout." she hummed amused as he shut the door behind her. "I love it!"

She spoke the truth, it was warm inside but to her pleasant surprise, it wasn't full of plants and greenery. It was instead, filled with small, finely embroidered love seats, with a wooden table in the middle. The walls were bookshelves and filled to the brim of new and old novels, the smell of paper and leather saturating the air.

She turned slowly, taking everything in, and eventually her eyes settled on a large, brown piano sitting peacefully in the corner. 

She gasped softly and walked toward it, letting her fingers graze the ivory keys. 

"Do you like the piano?" Yoongi asked, suddenly behind her, his hand resting on her waist and her back was against his chest and she could feel the speed up of his heartbeat. 

She turned to her attention back to the eyes, fondly pushing down a chord which filled their space richly. 

"My fathers used to play together and sometimes they would even sing." she hummed sweetly, "It's honestly some of my favorite childhood memories." 

"And your brother?"

(Y/n) hummed again, this time the tone matching then notes she played. "I hope he has fond memories. We aren't related by blood, just by bond... but that's more than enough." 

She turned her head and their noses bumped together causing her to lightly gasp, eyes going wide. They stared at each other, the air tight with tension and (Y/n) found herself memorizing every little freckle on his nose and the curve of his dark eyelashes that fluttered slightly. 

"May I play something for you? Perhaps to give you another fond memory?" his question was warm against her mouth, the air he used to speak it tantalizing brushed her sensitive lips. 

"Please." she said and he slowly let go, allowing her to breathe properly now. 

Yoongi sat down and place his hands on the keys before going limp. 

"What's wrong?" 

Yoongi looked at her sheepishly, "Uh.. I don't know.. what to play."

(Y/n) laughed and gently ran her fingers through Yoongi's hair. "Play how you're feeling right now. "

Yoongi let his fingers run across the keys again, before letting his fingertips sink into the keys. 

(Y/n) closed her eyes as the music played, and found herself relaxing as the notes and melodies ran together. Somehow, during the song she began humming, and she knew that this would be song that her heart will play for the rest of her life.

Yoongi had lost himself in his playing a few bars in, and his feelings were conveyed beautifully. (Y/n) found herself wrapped up in them as the song came to a soft end; Yoongi looked up after the last note. He stood up, and with a smile he reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny box. 

"After we met again in the market, I um..." his cheeks reddened slightly and (Y/n) giggled. "I couldn't exactly get you out of my mind and well... I had this made for you." 

He opened the box, and inside was a heart shaped silver locket, a small pearl on the outside. (Y/n)'s eyes widened exceptionally, touching the dainty chain with her fingers. 

"It's beautiful..." 

"There's more." Yoongi opened it, and the small locket began to play a sweet melody. 

(Y/n)'s heartbeat sped up in rapid succession and Yoongi smiled a sweet gummy smile. "I wrote a few bars when I returned to the palace, and I know you to not care for the finer things so... I hope you'll accept this song as a gift."

Yoongi slowly slipped the locket around her neck, the heart coming to rest in between her collarbone, the weight providing a sense of comfort. 

She had no idea what to say, so she simply said, "Thank you."

The two stared at each other, a lot of unanswered questions between them. 

"Won't you tell me who you really are?"

(Y/n) inhaled as Yoongi placed a gentle hand on her cheek, his finger curled tenderly on her waist. "If I do, I think everything might be different."

"I don't understand."

"There are things I want to tell you. I do, I'm just not sure if I can."

"Can you at least tell me your name?"

"My name is..." her sentence was interrupted by the clock's chiming, a warning of fifteen minutes until midnight. Her heart sunk as she looked back at the man in front of her... kind, charming, and ever so understanding of her. 

She smiled, and for once in her life allowed herself to be selfish. She lightly placed her hand on the one that rested on her cheek and stepped on her tiptoes, closing the space between their lips. 

Yoongi reacted immediately, pulling her closer and keeping her tight against him. (Y/n) hummed at the warmth he gave off, and the loving way their mouths moved together. This kiss was passionate, and even better than any of the romantic stories she had read. The clock chimed again, and she gently pushed him away, his eyes fluttered before opening them. 

"I have to leave." she said lightly and taking a few steps back. "It's hard to explain. Lizards and pumpkins, and things." She ran out of the green house, making it a few paces down the cobbled path before Yoongi called out to her. 

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"You've been wonderful Yoonie. Thank you for allowing me to get to know such a wonderful human.." She stared into his eyes and threw caution to the wind, "And I love you! I truly hope you find what brings you the best joy..." She ran off again, disappearing from his sight. 

Yoongi stood there stumped, his mind whirling a mile a minute. Through the song, the gift, the kiss and then... "Lizards and pumpkins." 

He grinned and chased after her, because like all hell he was going to let her go. 

'

"My goodness!" (Y/n) hurriedly ran through the halls of the palace, trying to make it back out to the ballroom. She rounded a corner to run smack dab into Jungkook, who was coming out of a room. 

"Excuse me. Sorry- Jungkook!" she wheezed and he stared at her in concerned confusion. 

"(Y/n)? What's wrong?" 

"It's almost midnight! We need to go!" Her frantic speech stopped when she saw Hobi behind him, looking bashful with his clothes and hair disheveled. 

"I completely forgot." Jungkook replied and (Y/n) didn't miss the longing he look he shot over his shoulder. 

"Give me a moment, then we'll go." Jungkook said, and ran back inside the room, speaking in low tones to Hobi, who's eyes filled with sadness. 

The clock chimed again and (Y/n) slowly pulled a chair into the hallway before calling out to Jungkook. 

"The clock, Jungkook. I have to go!"

Jungkook looked at her confused, his hands still in Hobi's, " _We_ have to go."

(Y/n) shook her head slowly, her eyes filling with tears. "Just because I've lost my chance doesn't mean you should to." She looked Hobi deep in the eyes, and watched as his flickered to the chair beside her and back, eyes widening in realization. 

"Wait-" 

"Take care of him Hobi." She asked sweetly before slamming the door, and lodging the hair under the handle trapping them inside. 

"(Y/N)!!!!!!!" Jungkook screamed as he banged on the door and her tears flowed harder as she began to run away from the door, Jungkook's yelling still audible.

She made it through the ballroom, although a bit roughly and with the time she spent trapping Jungkook, Yoongi had made his way to the ballroom too. (Y/n) sped up, knocking slightly into the King. 

"Your Majesty!" she gasped, curtsying quickly. 

"Young lady." he said surprised, seeing the beautiful girl up close.

"I am so sorry." she curtsied again, in apology. 

"Not to worry, please forget about it."

(Y/n) bit her lip and glanced at the clock, seeing she only had 7 minutes left, she blurted her thoughts out. 

"I wanted to say, Your Majesty, your son Yoonie is the most wonderful man I had ever met. So good and kind and sweet and genuine. I hope you know how much he absolutely adores you." 

The King stared at her dumbfounded, and she took that time to run off again. "Please, excuse me!"

(Y/n) was halfway down the outdoor staircase when Yoongi made it to the top. 

"Wait! Wait! Where are you going?" he yelled breathlessly. 

(Y/n) tripped over her dress when she glanced back and slipped down the last few steps, her glass slippers falling off, she managed to grab one of them before shoving herself into the carriage. 

"Miss (Y/n)! Where's your brother?" 

"Hurry, hurry! He's not coming!" 

The carriage raced out of the castle grounds, loud and recklessly trying to escape the eyes of the Grand Duke and Prince. 

"Hurry, please, Mr. Goose!" (Y/n) cried out in panic, fear, and anxiety at the sight of The Grand Duke and some of the King's guard following after them. 

"You there! Stop! STOP!" he shouted out and (Y/n)'s fear turned to dread. 

"Such bad timing."

"I SAID STOP!"

"I know what to do!" Mr. lizard cried out and used his reformed tail to knock the gate handle, causing the gate to come down and block their chasers. 

Even with their pursuers gone, time was still against her as they were nearly home, and as if a switch were turned on, (Y/n)'s gown returned to her tattered one and she was thrown across the road, her carriage now a mushy pumpkin smeared on the gravel. 

She groaned, slowly sitting up from the gravel where she landed. Once she was up, the rain started to fall onto the earth and she laughed breathlessly as the water soaked her to the bone. Her mice and lizard friends gathered at her feet, and she laughed softly, using the top layer of her tattered skirt to create a carrier for them. 

(Y/n) let her mind wander the short walk back to her home, and suddenly the loneliness she knew would come, hit her like a truck.

She had left Jungkook. 

She had left her brother, to a much better life and with the one he loved. 

She knew that she was the one that had to return, because with both of them missing it wouldn't be hard to put the puzzle pieces together and Yoongi would find out who she was... just a simple country girl, never a princess. 

'

Hobi stared in awe as a light surrounded Jungkook, and suddenly his pristine white suit was a black and tattered one. His trouser pants were torn and slightly bloody and his hair was tangled and matted. 

Jungkook looked back at him sheepishly, "I told you."

Hobi looked at the man in front of him, even though he wasn't in fancy finery and magic, he still glowed brightly... maybe Hobi was already too far gone to care. 

"Told me what?" He asked, stepping towards him and helping him shrug out of the black blazer. 

"I'm not a prince." Jungkook muttered under his breath, and Hobi bumped his nose with his own.

"You're my prince. Now hush, let me at least make you look presentable, and you better start explaining what it was I just saw so we have a convincing story to tell."

Jungkook sighed. "Right."

Hobi fixed him up, thankful that they were in his quarters of all places and not even moments after he had fixed Jungkook's hair, the sound of the chair outside the door racked across the room. 

"Hobi?"

Hobi perked up at the sound of the prince's voice and with permission Yoongi came bursting in, quickly shutting the door behind him. 

"Yoongi! What happened?" 

Jungkook was hiding shyly behind Hobi and Yoongi noticed him immediately. 

"You're still here? What happened to your clothes?" Yoongi's voice was of almost sibling concern, and Jungkook's throat swelled so much he felt like he couldn't swallow. 

"It's... a long story." he didn't recognize his voice in its strained and quiet manner.

Yoongi and Hobi exchanged glances.

"Okay. Hobi keep him here, get him bathed and settled. I'll be back once the ball ends." Yoongi turned to Jungkook then, and gave him a soft kind smile. 

"You're my guest, please rest. We'll talk later okay?

Jungkook nodded and Yoongi left the room, letting the two lovers take care of each other until the end of the festivities.


	13. A Story to Tell

It was nearly two in the morning, yet with Jungkook in my arms I couldn't find the means in me to sleep. He was freshly bathed, smelling like lemon drops and mint from using my personal bath scents. He was in one of my white long sleeve sleep shirts, laying on my chest, his soft breaths grazing the exposed skin on my neck. 

I was so mushy for this boy, and skimming my fingers through his drying hair caused him to hum in content. It was a nice break from the excitement of the evening. 

A short knock thudded against my door, and without taking my eyes off of the boy in my arms, I let Yoongi in. He came in sleepwear, carrying a tray with three steaming mugs on it. Jungkook sniffled the air softly, his nose twitching like a bunny's before turning to look back at him. 

"Is that milk and honey?" 

Yoongi smiled and sat on the edge of my bed, handing Jungkook and myself a mug. 

"Not many people know about this drink." 

"My sister-" Jungkook paused, suddenly looking sullen as he sipped the drink. "My sister would make it for me late at night when we couldn't sleep."

My heart dropped as tears begin to water his eyes and he turned to Yoongi pleading. "Please! You have to get her out of there, not now because it'll be too obvious but soon!" 

Yoongi was taken back by his pleading and I gently hushed my love, pushing the mug towards his mouth and watching him calm down as he sipped it. 

"Jungkook... Can you start from the beginning?" Yoongi leaned forward slightly towards him and Jungkook moved, laying his back against my chest and I wrapped an arm around his waist, the other one nursing my mug of milk. 

"Well... my sister and I aren't related by blood... just by a bond," he says slowly and takes a deep breath. "But it wasn't always like that." 

Jungkook told the long story genuinely and showed regret when he talked of mistreating (Y/n), and Yoongi's expression grew grim when Jungkook spoke of the abuse she received from his father. The more detailed he got the worse the prince's expression got. 

I cringed in a few particular recounts, and I wouldn't be able to repeat them. 

"So you see." he finished, the now empty mug sitting on the bedside table and his hands keeping mine company. "We need to get her as soon as possible, she's not safe. My brother too! I think he may be changing... at least a little." 

Yoongi stood up slowly, "We will. I need all the commotion to settle down first."

Jungkook nodded as Yoongi made his way to the door, "Alright, get some rest. Hobi, you're excused from training for two days to keep him comfortable." 

I nodded and when Yoongi left, I turned to talk to my lover who was already staring at me with his big doe eyes. My breath hitched while we stared at each other, the room was quiet and the only source of light were the flickering candles that were burning their wicks to extinction. 

I lifted my hand gently and ran my thumb over his cheekbone, feeling the soft skin on my fingerprint. He leaned into my touch and I couldn't help but lean forward and press my lips on his forehead. He hummed as I kissed both of his eyelids, then his nose, and finally a soft feathery kiss on his lips. He sighed and kissed back, our mouths moving steadily and warm against each others, and no matter what we were going to face in the morning, just having this moment now was more than enough for me.

'(Meanwhile)'

It was nearly 2 am when Seokjin and Jimin arrived back at home, Seokjin was yelling for both her and Jungkook, giving her an odd look when he found her in the kitchen.

"Tea. Now. and tell that servant boy that I best be seeing him in here with you tomorrow morning doing the chores."

(Y/n) nodded glumly and began making the tea, placing a kettle on the stove.

"Uh, how was the ball?" she found herself asking, even though she knew she would never forget the images from tonight.

Jimin huffed, eyeing the girls rags as she tended to the kettle. "I dare say I nearly had the prince. If it wasn't for that stupid girl. Mystery princess or what not."

"Mystery princess?" (Y/n) found herself giggling, and missing the narrow eyes of her step father. "My, what a funny thing to say."

"She was no princess." SeokJin rolled his eyes annoyed. "She was a preening girl who had too much ambition for her own good."

"A young lady marched into the ball and to the horror of everyone, threw herself at the prince. And he actually danced with her!" Jimin remarked, giggling disdainfully.

"Really?" (Y/n) gasped, playing along much to Jimin's amusement.

"Yes." Jimin indulged her. "It was a pity. He was too polite to send her packing in front of everyone, you see. But not wanting to expose us to the presumptuous lady any further, - he took her away. - And told her off." he giggled, "But she refused to leave and the palace guards chased her from the party! I pity the prince. Such a spectacle for no reason." He tsked, " They belong with each other."

"Well, it's no matter, Jimin. The ball was a mere diversion. The prince is not free to marry for love. He's promised to the Princess Jisoo of Zaragosa."

Jimin's eyes widened, "What?! What was the whole reason for the ball? They should have just announced the wedding instead of giving everyone hope."

"Yes." SeokJin said, noticing an odd expression of disappointment on (Y/n)'s face. " The way of the world."

Jimin hummed, finishing his tea. "It's fine anyway. Lord Minho was more than kind to me-"

"Oh please Jimin." his father cut him off disapproving. "That would hardly be an advantageous marriage for you. No one less than a Baron would be preferable."

Jimin deflated slightly, "But father... I think I like him."

Seokjin glared at him, standing up. "That's enough. You may like him, but where is he? Hm? I don't recall him coming to me to ask for permission to court you. Best leave me to your marital affairs." He turned to (Y/n), a condescending look on his face. "Also, do clean yourself up. You look even more pathetic than usual."

Seokjin exited the kitchen and Jimin and (Y/n) were left in silence. (Y/n) cleaned up and was slowly making her way out of the kitchen when Jimin's voice stopped her.

"(Y/n)?"

Hearing her real name caused her to freeze, and she slowly turned toward Jimin who was refusing to look at her.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I'd be upset too if something of my passed on father was ruined... I tried to help, although I guess my brother thought I was going to join my father."

(Y/n)'s eyes widened at the unexpected apology, and when Jimin looked up at her, she saw an oddly clear look in his eyes, instead of the usual bitterness.

"Is Kook okay?"

Jimin's question had (Y/n)'s heart pound, "He's gone."

Jimin stiffened, "What do you mean he's gone?"

She held her breath, forcing the sentence out. "He said he was going for a walk... but he never came back. I don't think he ever plans to."

Jimin's body slumped at her words, before looking up at her. "Would he be in town?"

(Y/n) shook her head, "It would be to easy to find him... I wouldn't be surprised if he walked to the next town over...although I would rather not think about it in this weather."

"What are you going to do about my father?"

(Y/n) looks down, "I was going to say he went into town... if he never comes back then I'm not the one to blame."

Jimin grimaced, "So we are stuck with just each other then?"

She slowly smiled, "I was never stuck with you."

Jimin got up at that, and walked passed her, going a little bit into the hallway. "I guess somethings need to change then. I can't continue to be horrible for my own humor, Jungkook would hate me even more if I did."

(Y/n) reached out, gently grabbing Jimin's shoulder. "Jimin..." her head tilted slightly as she looked in to his eyes. "He never hated you. I promise."

His shoulders sagged under the pressure and he lightly patted her hand before swiftly nodding while heading upstairs.

"Thanks."


	14. Bittersweet

When (Y/n)'s household had noticed the absence of Jungkook, naturally Seokjin was enraged as the other two played ignorant. (Y/n) wasn't sure what had happened the night before that had caused Jimin to apologize, she was glad for it of course... but it still left her rather puzzled.   


She missed Jungkook horribly though, and the memory of locking him and Hobi in that room plagued her thoughts, and since she hadn't heard anything sense; she took it as no news is good news, and her days were spent as such. 

It had taken a week to notice a complete change in Jimin. 

jimin, who now loudly talked her ear off when they were together; mainly about trivial matters. Matters like fabric and his father's utter fascination with tiny, furry animals that have extra skin to glide in the air. Sometimes he would come down and ask nicely about dinner options, and she begun to find small plates hidden away for her when she cleaned up. 

Chores became easier too. She would now find Jimin's dirty laundry sorted and neatly put into the basket, when his father caught on and questioned it, he merely played it off as making it faster so he can have clothes to wear on their outings. 

When his father wasn't home, Jimin would follow (Y/n) around while she did her chores. Occasionally making a comment, but otherwise just watching. 

At least, that's how it was at first. But as it happened more and more often, Jimin went from watching to passively helping, and even once complimented her on her efficency, since-

"I couldn't do this to save my life." he remarked, watching her put that night's dinner- a chicken pot pie from scratch- into the hot oven. 

(Y/n) giggled and dusted flour off the counter, "I'm sure if you practiced you would be an amazing chef." she gave him a side glance. "You could even send treats to Lord Minho."

Jimin had turned pink and eyes widened hopeful and innocent. "Wait really? I could?"

(Y/n) hummed, "I can teach you."

And so she did, and she would become endeared at how much of a messy, clumsy baker he was but was always ready to hear him when he received thank you messages from the man he was falling in love with.

Things were peaceful when it was just the two of them. 

She would indulge him in short stories, she even found him humming along when she sang while doing the laundry or dishes. She believed everything was slowly getting better, despite Seokjin's cruelty, she was having sunlight peak back into her life.

So you can imagine her surprise, when she had crept to the kitchen one night for a cup of warm milk, Jimin walked in sniffling softly.

"Jimin?" she asked quietly, trying not to startle him. 

He looks up at her, eyes bloodshot and nose red from irritation. 

"Oh." he murmurs quietly, "Hey (Y/n)." 

"Are you okay?"

He pauses and then gives a watery smile, "My father's being more horrible than usual, my brother abandoned me, and I've been trying really hard to make amends to the girl I've been so horrible to for all these years, but I still feel like I haven't been doing enough."

(Y/n) found herself pulling Jimin into chair, and placing a cup of warm milk and honey in front of him. 

"What is this?" he sniffled, staring at it. 

"Try it. I find that it always makes me feel better."

He cups his hands warily around the glass, before pulling it close and inhaling the scent. He hummed and lifted it to his lips, letting the sweet drink envelope his taste buds. He stayed like that for a while, sipping and sitting in silence. 

It was long after he finished his drink when he spoke up quietly. 

"I am really sorry. I'm not as brave as Jungkook. I can't go against my father, now that my brother's gone... he's all I have left." He then looks pitifully at her. 

"Although I'm sure you know what that feels like already."

She nods, realizing that his forwardness was just a part of him and not so much him being insensitive or cruel. He cleared his throat, playing with his hands under the table. 

"You know," she starts, pointing down at the mug. "I used to make this for Kookie sometimes. When he was particularly upset or down. He was almost always worried about you, and how he knew you were a good person so he would beg me not to harbor any ill will toward you."

Jimin's bottom lip quivered, and he quickly took a sip of the milk before changing the subject.

"I've been exchanging letters with Lord Minho... he really loves the treats we've been sending them. Even though it's really hard to send them without Father noticing." he paused, a worried look planting itself on his handsome face. 

"We confessed in our last letter, and now he's planning to come ask father for permission to court me... he's probably going to get thrown out..." He looks up at her then, eyes glassy in the lantern light. 

"What do I do?"

(Y/n) paused, unsure exactly how to answer his question. "If I'm honest Jimin, I'm not entirely sure... Your father has his own beliefs and if you really like Lord Minho, then it's on you to show your father of your intent. From what you told me about him before, he's seems like a lovely person."

Jimin smiled at that, a sweet smile that lit up his face and (Y/n) was reminded again of how handsome her brother was. 

"I know you've had it hard too since Kook has gone." his next sentence caused her head to look up at him. "I don't know how you are still able to continue on in life, but I admire you for it." 

Jimin got up and washed his cup, leaving it on the rack to dry and turning towards her. 

"It's because I had you Jiminie~" she used the nickname quietly, as to not be overheard. 

He very lightly patted her head, in an affectionate manner and left the kitchen; leaving (Y/n) to stare after him with wide eyes and the beginning of overwhelmed tears. 

_ Hoseok _

Hoseok woke up that morning feeling grateful to see the sunlight peeking through the curtains in his bedroom, especially with the man he's courting laying shirtless in deep sleep beside him. 

He smiled softly as he looked at the boy, soft floppy hair tousled and tangled. He found himself running his fingers through it, before letting them trail down the man's back, tracing the lines of his shoulders and muscles. 

Jungkook hummed appreciatively, and reached behind him grabbing Hoseok's hand and bringing it to his mouth, placing soft kisses on his fingers. 

"Good morning Hope." Jungkook's voice was low and grumbling from just waking up, making Hobi smile. 

Hope- the nickname Jungkook had given him- was overjoyed at having the man with him, all of the time he had spent being alone and wishing for someone to love seemed like nothing now. The amount of swelling love and affectionate he felt was beyond measurement, and he didn't know what he had done in his past life to deserve it. 

He was glowing golden from the sunlight, and he was so beautiful it hurt Hobi physically to see it. Jungkook looked peaceful in his place, and relaxed in a way he hoped he was forever. 

"Good morning, Your highness." he replied, cheesing at Jungkook's annoyed expression. 

"I'm not a prince." He whined, gently nipping the tips of Hobi's fingers causing the elder to laugh. "So stop keep calling me that."

Hobi cooed and laid down his chest to the younger back, placing whispered kisses among Jungkook's shoulder width, sending shivers down his spine. 

"Hobi... When can we go get my sister?" the question causes Hobi to sigh and rub Jungkook's hand tenderly. 

"Soon Kookie. Yoongi said there's a reason that we haven't gone after her yet... Besides, today I get to take you to training." 

Jungkook sat up at that, "Oh? I'm allowed to join the guard?"

Hobi smiled, "There has to be reason you just showed up out of nowhere. Don't worry, I won't let them be too harsh on you since you're new."

Jungkook grinned, "Yeah, new."

Hobi rolled his eyes, "As euphoric as it would be to spend the day in bed with you, we have to get ready."

Jungkook hummed and pulled Hobi's lips to his, "Five more minutes."

-

Whatever Hobi was expecting when he introduced Jungkook as a new trainee, it wasn't him showing off exemplary athletic and sword skills. He had seen his muscles, _touched_ them, but he never knew where they had come from. They strained against the uniform Hobi had given him and pulled taunt over thick thighs and a too flexible back. 

Hobi gulped, too distracted to properly train today. 

Once training had come to an end, the reigning officer just above Hoseok awarded Jungkook a rank just below Hobi's, commending him in becoming a officer. Jungkook accepted the rank graciously and subtly joined Hobi in their shared quarters right after. 

"You never told me you were already trained." he complained as Jungkook came out of the bathroom, hair dripping water down his body. 

Jungkook grinned boyishly, "I wanted to impress you. I'm not a prince but I can protect you if need be." 

Hobi's heart swelled at Kook's words and bunny teeth-as he had grown to call them.

"You don't need to protect me. I'm a super scary monster." Hobi bared his teeth playfully as Jungkook rolled his eyes. 

"Yeah, more like a super scary hamster." The boy grinned lovingly at the elder before taking him in his arms.

"I hope she's doing okay... I'm worried about her. My father is a tyrant." the worried tone had Hobi kissing the pout away.

"We'll get her soon. I promise."


	15. Downfall

_ Yoongi _

Walking into my father's chambers, knowing what was to become of him, was the hardest thing I've had to do, in my 24 years of living.

My father looked up, pale and sweating from his bed, "Ah, my son."

My voice trembled a bit as I spoke, "Father. Please don't leave me alone."

"I must." he wheezed, and I could hear the tension in his throat from talking." You don't have to be alone. Take a partner." he breathed in, keeping his steely eyes on me. "The Princess Jisoo. What if I demanded you to marry her?"

"I love and respect you, but I would not." my father didn't look surprised at my words. " I believe that what we need within us. We are strong and need to open mind, courage and kindness to see it."

A small smile teetered on the end of my sentence, the familiar words from my heart still ringing loudly within me.

My father grinned, "You've become your own person. Good. And maybe, in the little time left to me, I can become the father you've always deserved."

I blinked and immediately tried to reassure him that he's been nothing short of the best but-

"You must not marry for advantage. You must marry for love. Find that girl. Find her. The one they're all talking about."

I held my breath as he talked. 

"The one who loves you for who you are, not what you can provide." My father placed his hand on mine comfortingly.

"Thank you, Father."

His breathing was starting to slow, and my heart beginning to throb. "Thank you, Yoonie. I love you, son."

"I love you too."

'

_It was a few weeks of mourning, and when the time for grieving was over, a new proclamation was made._

(Y/n) was in the market purchasing groceries she would need for the week when she heard it.

"Hear ye! Hear ye! Heeeeeeeear ye!" The announcer cleared his throat roughly. "Know that our young king hereby declares his love-" he pauses for the over dramatic gasps in the crowd. "For the mysterious princess who wore glass slippers to the ball. And requests that she present herself at the palace, whereupon," he took another deep breath and (Y/n) felt pity for him. "If she be willing, he will forthwith marry her with all due ceremony."

The news cause (Y/n)'s cheeks to flush a bright red, standing frozen as everyone else around her gossiped in excitement.

'He loves me?'

Her heart accelerated in pure elevation at the news, and she hurriedly made her way home. Her hands were clasped on the locket around her neck. Having never took it off since the night of the ball, it was small and was easily hidden underneath her dress; causing no suspicion.

'He loves me!!'

Her race up the stairs to the attic caused her chest to heave, but she didn't care. The only thing on her mind was a little dip on the floor boards, where she hid her most treasured items. It's where the slipper lay tucked in a small shoe box, and when she lifted the board, she would see it.

But she didn't.

The shoe box was empty except for a few letters and trinkets, confusion filled her chest as she didn't recall moving it anywhere.

"Are you looking for this?" the warm voice made her blood run cold as she slowly turned to see a smirking Seokjin, sitting in a chair across the room. In his hand, was the clear, glittery slipper she was looking for.

"There must be quite the tale to go along with such a beautiful, and priceless shoe. Won't you tell me?" he looked at her, but she was completely frozen. " No? All right then. I shall tell you a story." he chuckled, leaning back and sighing.

"Once upon a time, there was a young man who married for love. And he had two loving sons. All was well. But, one day, his husband, the light of his life, died." his tone was cold as he spoke, twirling the slipper in his hand.

"The next time, he married to take care of his children. But that man, too, was taken from him. And he was ill fated to look every day upon his daughter. His daughter who slowly turned his own sons against him." Seokjin glared harshly at her, and (Y/n) found herself shrinking underneath it.

"He had hoped to marry off his handsome, stupid son to the prince. But his head was turned by a girl with glass slippers. And so, I lived unhappily ever after. My story would appear to be ended. Now, tell me yours. Did you steal it?"

(Y/n) immediately shook her head. "No. It was given to me."

"Given to you?" he huffed. " Nothing is ever given. For everything, we must pay a price for everything."

"That's not true." (Y/n) stepped forward, her hand coming to rest over her heart. "Kindness is free. Love is free."

"Love is _not_ free." he stopped her, standing up. " Now, here is how you will pay me,especially after all you've done." he chuckled lowly. "If a respectable gentleman to put you forward, you will not be ignored, if you were to go alone you would be promptly thrown out. "

He stopped right next to her, "When you are married, you will make me the head of the royal household. As far as Jimin is concerned, we will pair him off with wealthy Count, that other riff raff servant boy ran away before he could be graciously bestowed this opportunity." he scoffed. 

(Y/n)'s blood boiled at the way Seokjin talked about Yoongi. He didn't know him at all. "But he's not a toy! And Jungkook is not riff raff!"

"And who are you? How would you rule a kingdom? Leave it in my care, you get your prince and i get what I want." Seokjin smirked and walked to the door, putting his hand on the knob.

"No."

Seokjin froze and slowly turned back to the now fuming female. "No?"

"I was not able to protect my father from you, I may not be able to protect my brother's, but I will protect the prince, and the kingdom, no matter what becomes of me."

Seokjin was cold, his tone low and dark, "Well, that your downfall."

Taking the heel of the slipper in his hand, he roughly smacked it against the wall, causing it to shatter into a million pieces on the attic floor.

(Y/n) screamed, watching the pieces twinkle on the floor. "No! Why?" she gasped, finally looking at Seokjin who stared back. " Why are you so cruel? I don't understand it.I've tried so hard to be open and kind to you-"

" _You_?" he sneered, "Kind to _me_?"

" _Yes._ And though no one deserves to be treated as you have treated me and your own sons! Why do you do it?" she asked, staring him dead in the eyes. "Why?!"

"Because you are _young_ , and _innocent_ , and had the life I always wanted. You turned my own sons against me. And I..." Seokjin stopped talking and quickly twisted out of the door frame, pulling a key out of his pocket as he did so.

"No!" (Y/n) screamed when the door shut and locked, completely frustrated, she fell to the floor, wincing as the tiny shards broke the skin on her knees.

It was no use, and as (Y/n) sat there, she could hear Seokjin stomping on the way down.

'

I could hear the loud yelling and slamming from upstairs, with my concern for (y/n), I hurried out of my room only to run straight into my father.

"Father!" I gasped, stumbling slightly. 

He turned to me, a dark expression on his face as he looked at me. 

"What?"

"What was all of that upstairs? Is (Y/n) okay? I heard a thump is she hurt-" my words were cut short when I was shoved back into my room roughly. 

I clutched onto my desk to stop myself from running straight into it, and whipped my head around as my father came in after me. 

"Why would you worry about a stupid wretch?" his voice was venomous and cold, his face turning red color the longer he glared. 

I stood up straight at that, "She's not a stupid wretch! She's a person! A really good person at that!" 

I couldn't believe it, here I was standing up against the one family member I had left. Here I was, fighting back at the man who provided me a home and food and clothes and-

My train of thought stoppe. 

That's just it. 

He wasn't the one who provided me those things.

He wasn't the one that got up at dawn every morning to clean and cook breakfast, he wasn't the one who came into my room and washed, dryed, and mended my laundry. My father was not the one who treated me with respect while still somehow managing to be my best friend.

I glared at my father and the very action seemed to take him by surprise. 

"What did you do to her?" my voice was set and low, unnerving as I stared him down. 

"I did nothing. She's upstairs, locked in the attic like the vermin she is." My father leveled with me, staring back now. "And I suggest you watch your mouth before you join her."

I remained unfazed, "I would rather join my sister as a prisoner than remain free with you."

My cheek stung as my head was jerked to right, my eyes blowing wide as I registered what had just happened. I slowly raised my hand to cover my throbbing cheek, ignoring the stinging in my eyes. 

"Then join her you shall."


	16. Ugly Often Wears A Pretty Face

The air was tense between the two men who stared each other down. 

"Where did you get this?" The Grand Duke asked Seokjin, whom sat idly in the cushioned chair in front of him. 

"From a peasant in my household." he replied, looking at the piece of shattered glass in the Duke's hand. 

"The mystery princess is a commoner?"

Jin sneered, "You could imagine how horrified I was when I learned of it."

The Duke hummed before putting the shard down. "You told no one else?"

"Not even my own son." he mused. "No one need ever know the truth."

The Grand Duke nodded appreciatively, "You've spared the kingdom a great deal of embarrassment."

A sly smile appeared on Jin's face as he crossed his legs. "And I should like to keep it that way." 

The Grand Duke's eyes narrowed slightly, "Are you threatening me?"

Jin smiled. "Yes."

The sarcastic laughter that bellowed from the Grand Duke vibrated throughout the room, not knowing that the sound had caught a nighttime wanderers attention.

"So what do you want?"

"I should like to be a Count. And I require a advantageous marriage for my son."

"Done." The Duke agreed. " And the girl?"

Jin scoffed impolitely. "Do with her what you will. She's nothing to me."

'

King Yoongi, Captain Hoseok and Jr. Captain Jungkook were walking in a hurried pace with The Grand Duke in the throne room. 

Yoongi carried the broken glass slipper shard in his hand up to the throne. 

"Where?" he asked.

"Abandoned on the side of the road." The Duke replied, wheezing slightly.

"And have you found her?" Jungkook asked, a dark undertone layering his voice. 

"The girl?" The Grand Duke eyed him oddly. "No, she's disappeared."

"There must be some reason she vanished." Hoseok thought aloud, glancing at his partner. 

"Perhaps she has been prevented from speaking." Jungkook replied non-nonchalantly. 

"Do not lose heart, Yoongi."

"On the contrary," The Grand Duke interrupted. "Lose heart and gain wisdom. The people need to know that the kingdom is safe. That the king has a partner, and the land will have an heir. They want to face the future with certainty!"

Jungkook bit his tongue, trying to stop himself from replying with a bitter remark. Hoseok noticed and subtly rubbed his back, playing it off as cleaning his uniform. 

"Agreed!" Yoongi said sharply. "I am king. I say we will find the mystery princess, even if she does not want to be found. I have to see her again."

The Grand Duke stepped forward as Yoongi sat down on the throne. "But if she's not found, you must marry the Princess Jisoo." He didn't miss the glare he received from both Jungkook and Hoseok. " For the good of the kingdom."

"Agreed." Yoongi replied after a while, much to the shock of his guard's protest. 

"But Your Highness..." Hoseok spoke up before being silenced with a wave of Yoongi's hand. 

"But you will spare no effort." Yoongi looked at him meaningful and the Grand Dke nodded sharply. 

"Your Majesty, of course. You have my word." he bowed and left the room with a smug grin on his face. 

' 

_The slipper traveled the entirety of the kingdom, visiting every maiden both high and low, and every sort in between._

Two young ladies were in the company of Hoseok and the Grand Duke, trying unsuccessfully to shove their foot into the remaining glass slipper. With no positive fit, they moved on into town, the whines and groans of many disappointed girls filling the streets. 

Hobi's eyes widened when they entered the only bakery in town, his heart filling with nostalgia of the memory he made here. 

"Wow. It hasn't changed a bit." Hobi looked over to Jungkook, who had accompanied them on their journey to both his and Yoongi's request. 

They smiled at each other and Jungkook nodded his head, "I'm going to talk to the baker." 

Hobi rolled his eyes, "Oh yes, leave me with the hopeful women." 

Jungkook grinned, "You're better with them than I am." 

Jungkook walked away from the group up to the counter, and the baker's eyes widened when he sees them. 

"Bless my soul. Jungkook is that you?"

Jungkook smiled plainly, "Hello Mark, how's business going?" 

Mark shook his floppy brown mop out of his face, "Been well. I haven't seen you and your siblings in a while, I see you managed to join the King's Guard. Good on you."

Jungkook reflected back on Mark's words slowly. "My siblings?"

Mark blinked, "Yeah, Jimin and (Y/n)?"

Jungkook stared in disbelief, he couldn't believe his ears. "Both of them?"

"They came in together a few weeks ago. They were joking and laughing together, so they were pretty hard to miss... but I haven't seen them since."

Jungkook really couldn't believe his ears, Jimin was laughing and joking with (Y/n)? _Jimin?_

"Well. I'm glad to see you're well. You take care of yourself now." 

Jungkook nodded as Hobi's calling called him away from the baker, his head swimming with the news he had just received. 

"You alright, Kook?" Hobi asked, noticing the look on his lover's face. 

"My brother and sister haven't come to town in a few weeks." he said it quietly, his tone vibrating with nervousness. 

"We'll find out what happened soon. We can't just go barging to your home, it'll be too obvious."

Jungkook nodded and adjusted the sword on his side, "I know. I'm just scared." 

The cavalier was moving on to the next place of residence, making the two men end their discussion there. 

'

_The Grand Duke was true to his word. He spared no effort to show that the mystery princess was not to be found._

Jungkook's heart thrummed roughly in his chest. They were very close to the road where he once lived, and soon he would free his siblings. 

He wasn't sure what had changed Jimin, but more talking with the townsfolk, proved that Jimin did nothing but treat her kindly while they were out together. His heart was warm at the thought that Jimin came around to see what a magnificent person she was, and that she would never hurt them, like Jimin originally feared. 

But first, he had to deal with the screaming masses of females around him. Hobi was down on a knee, trying his best to slip the girl's food into the slipper, but it was too big. 

"It fits!" she screamed, the loud pitch causing everyone to wince. 

"It doesn't fit you." The Grand Duke cringed. 

"It does fit!" 

"It doesn't fit."

"It's mine! - I am the mystery princess!"

"Give back the shoe"He growled, "Take the shoe away from her!"

"Don't take the shoe away from me, please, please! Please, it's my shoe!" her pleads were ignored at the rest of the morning was spent nursing the headache that came with this mission. 

__________________________________________________

I know I know it's a short chapter... but we are coming to an end to Courage and Kindness. I'm a bit sad cause it was so much fun to write.


	17. Within Grasp

The cavalier was riding along the road, every bump and every pot hole in the gravel was a dreading reminder to where he was going.

"What's wrong, Officers?" The Grand Duke had noticed the off putting energy both Jungkook and Hoseok gave off through out the day and was growing more and more suspicious with every passing moment. 

"We haven't found the girl. I'm disappointed for our king." Hoseok replied as melancholy as he could manage. 

"Come on, now! Don't lose heart. There's one more house. We must leave no stone un-turned." 

The sound of another horse coming from behind them, caused the whole party to stop, and Hoseok's eyes widened exponentially. 

"Count Minho! What a pleasure to see you!"

The man was dressed in a fine black suit with silver and red embellishments, his dark hair was swept back and he held a kind smile to those before him.

"Officers, Grand Duke, What a lovely surprise, it seems like we are heading in the same direction." 

Jungkook looked at him confused, "If I may be so bold as to ask, where are you heading?"

Count Minho smiled, "The night of the ball I met a really beautiful man. Jimin is his name. After getting to know to know him- we've been writing to each other since- I've come to ask permission to court him."

Jungkook stared at the Count a bit in shock, "Well, he seems wonderful."

The Count smiled and bit his bottom lip, "He is. He's quite fond of his brother and sister as well. He speaks of them often, all great things too. His father-" he cut himself off, his excited energy disappearing. 

"His father?" Jungkook prodded, and Hoseok elbowed him slightly. 

"His father isn't the kindest man. I came to try to convince him to let me court his son." 

Jungkook didn't ask anymore, he was too distracted by the estate they just arrived to and the dark feeling gnawing his stomach. 

'

"Jimin, they're here!" Seokjin was squealing as Jimin sat muted on the couch. 

He was dressed in his favorite suit, per his father's insistent demands, and his hair was styled with a slight amount of makeup on. 

But his skin was pale, his eyes were clouded and his shoulders were slouched slightly; no excitement could even pretend to make its way forward from him. 

A loud knock sounded from the front door and Seokjin hit the back of Jimin's head, causing him to jump slightly. 

"Look presentable Jimin! The King's guard is here." Seokjin rushed to the front door, but smoothed himself before opening it with a smile. 

"Gentlemen! What a wonderful surprise." he said, almost too sweetly. 

Jungkook hid behind Hoseok as the Grand Duke talked to his father.

"A moment of your time, good sir."

"Of course. Please. This way."

Everyone filed in slowly and Jimin's eyes widened hugely when he saw Jungkook, but he hurriedly held a finger to his lips, to which Jimin listened, in fear of what would happen if he were spotted by their father. 

_(Y/N) did not know who was downstairs. Nor did she care, and being too weak to really move, she felt as if she wouldn't have been able to see anyway._

"As you may know sir, we are having every eligible maiden in every household try on this glass slipper, so we may find the King's mystery princess." 

Seokjin nodded along with the Grand Duke, a sly grin beginning to appear, and it sent Jungkook's stomach into knots. 

"Do you have any maidens in your house, Sir?"

Seokjin shook his head, "I'm afraid not, Your Grace. It's merely my son and I." 

Jimin jumped up when Minho came into view, "My Lord!" 

Seokjin snatched Jimin before he got any closer, the hopeful smile on his face faltering. 

"Jimin! Mind your manners!" Seokjin scolded, and he turned to Minho with burning eyes. 

"Who are you?"

Minho cleared his throat, "Sir. My name is Minho. I danced with Jimin at the ball and have been exchanging frequent letters with him." he turns to face Jimin as he continued. "I've grown smitten with the kind and witty man that he is and have come for permission to court him." 

Seokjin froze only for a moment, then tilted his head, responding in a condescending tone. 

"I'm terribly sorry. My son has already been engaged to a Baron Lee Taemin. It's been settled since ages ago."

The look that crossed both Minho and Jimin's face was a mix of pure shock and hurt. Minho swallowed slowly, and Jimin' eyes welled up with tears in fear. 

"Surely there can be some negotiation?" Minho asked, taking a tentative step forward. "Please I..." his eyes met Jimin's. "I love your son."

Seokjin's face hardened at his words, "Due forgive me for being so rude, but a _Lord_ can not take care of my son the way a _Baron_ can." 

Minho stared harshly at him, surprising Seokjin. "You're right. But if your son is in love with a Lord, are you so greedy to deny him happiness so you may continue to live in luxury?"

Seokjin's face turned a slight shade of red, "It's not as if he does, my child isn't as stupid as to do so. Get out of my house. You are never to step foot on this estate, or speak to my son ever again."

"No!" Jimin cried out, and managed to squirm free from his father's grip. 

Tears streamed down his eyes as he launched himself into Minho's arms, whom caught him gently, keeping him close. 

"I love you. I do!" He blubbered and Minho's smile brightened the whole room, his hands smoothing Jimin's hair that had gotten ruffled during his tangle with Seokjin.

"Jimin, darling... You look ill... what happened to you?" he whispered sweetly and pressed a sweet kiss to Jimin's hairline. 

"I was so scared you weren't going to come." the boy whimpered, and Minho shushed him softly.

"You stopped replying to my letters so I got worried."

The trio seemed to have forgotten the King's guard, who felt as if this were their cue to leave. 

"Very well. Our task is done, Captain." The Grand Duke quickly said and everyone including the Minho and Jimin were inching towards the door. Everyone had made it outside when Seokjin had snapped out of his shock, angrily following his son outside where the rest of the cavalry was.

"Jimin. Get. Back. Here. Now." Seokjin was nearly purple in the face and Jimin turned to face him, completely stubborn.

"No."

"Jimin. Get back here _now_."

"NO! I have a chance to be happy and I'm not going to let you take that away from me!" 

"Get back here now. Or _else_!" Seokjin's tone was low and threatening. 

Jimin narrowed his eyes at his father, "Or what? You're going to disown me like you did Jungkook?"

Jungkook rushed forward at that, grabbing Jimin's arm and pulling him into a brotherly hug, which Jimin returned. 

"You're this gentleman's son?" The Grand Duke asked, looking between all of them. 

"I was once." Jungkook replied.

" ** _Jimin._** " Seokjin seethed, and Jimin whipped around, raising his voice to nearly a yell.

"Or maybe you'll lock me in the attic to rot like my _sister_?"

Everyone froze at that, little whispers dispersing through out the crowd.

"What did he do to (Y/n)?" Jungkook asked, panic and worry spilling into his voice. 

"Jungkook!" Seokjin shouted but he ignored him. 

Jimin looked at his father, who was slowly starting to panic by all the looks he was receiving. 

"(Y/n)'s been locked in the attic for a week, and for that same amount of time I was locked in my own room, for _daring_ to defend her." Jimin's voice wobbled slightly. "I haven't seen her in all that time. I just hope she's okay."

"Do you hear that, Your Grace?" Hoseok turned to the Grand Duke who shared the same wide eyed look as Seokjin. 

"Let's be off, Captain... This is family matters we need not mettle with."

Hoseok didn't move, but instead turned to Seokjin. "Sir, there is no maiden in your house?"

"None." he replied sharply.. 

"Then is the sister your sons are referring to, your _cat_?"

Seokjin laughed sarcastically, starting to inch back into his house, his hands on the door. 

"There's been enough meddling in other affairs, Captain. Let's be off."

"Grand Duke!" a voice called from within the cavalry, and everyone turned in surprise to see King Yoongi removing the hat and cloak of a rider's uniform, showing that he has witnessed the whole scene in front of them. 

"Your Majesty..." Seokjin breathed out, freezing in his spot. 

"With such strong allegations. Makes me want to investigate." he replied, a reprimanded look on his face as he looked at both men.

"Your Majesty, I did not know..." The Grand Duke was silenced by a wave of Yoongi's hand. 

"Count Minho." Yoongi addressed his old friend, watching Seokjin's face lose all color. "I open my castle doors for you. You may stay as long as you like, along with your guest." he nodded at Jimin. "Rest before your journey back." 

The Count smiled at Jimin's surprised look.

"Count?" the boy asked in a whisper.

Minho rubbed Jimin's cheekbone tenderly, "Are you upset?"

Jimin shook his head, catching Minho's hand in his. "You're just Minnie to me."

The two grinned at each other while being led away by another castle guard, and Yoongi turned to his Captains, one of them was watching his brother fondly.

"Captains, would you be so kind as to investigate the allegations made against this man?"

Hoseok nodded Jungkook stared eerily at his father. "It would be my pleasure, Your Majesty."

They made their way into the house and Seokjin was forced to take them both up the stairs to the attic. 


	18. Preperation

The walk up the familiar attic was suffocating to Jungkook. All the memories of sneaking up here late at night, to leave treats that eventually turned to notes and then midnight talks.

Hoseok was walking behind him, and sensing his discomfort, stealthy slid a hand up and down his back.

Seokjin immediately turned to face them once they reached the top, his normally slick back hair now wild and frizzy, his eyes glanced back and forth from the two men.

"My son was over exaggerating. There's nothing of any importance up here. Just a bunch of rats and dust mites." The desperation is his voice was causing his bottom lip to tremble, and Jungkook was having none of it.

"Open the door, sir. You may be the owner of this house, but you have no higher authority over the King and his guard."

Seokjin sputter relentlessly, "How **_dare_** you-"

"Sir." Hoseok stepped in, hand on the shiny hilt of his sword. "A captain of the King's guard gave you an order. Either you follow it, or we open that door by force and charge you with treason to his Majesty."

With a huff, Seokjin unlocked the door and walked inside, the men following after.

The attic was dusty and incredibly dark and damp. The wood creaked underneath their weight, sounding a long groan in the drafty air. 

"Here! Do you see? I told you it was nothing of any importance."

The guard's eyes fell onto the girl who sat crumbled in the corner. Her gown and beautiful face was even dirtier than he had last seen, and she was paler than the plastered wall behind her.

"(Y/N)!" Jungkook called out to her panicking as he slipped his arms under her.

"Kookie~" she wheezed softly, lightly tapping his nose with sibling affection. "You're so handsome even in a dream~" she cooed, lightly tapping his nose again.

"(Y/n), you're freezing. When was the last time you have eaten? Had water?" Jungkook's worried tone didn't seem to register with her, and she lazily shrugged and laid her head against his shoulder, her frail body alarmingly light in his hold.

"Leave her be! You can not take her from this residence without my permission! And I _forbid_ it!" Seokjin's face was back to that startling purple almost sour green.

"And I forbid you to forbid it!" Hoseok snapped, his own heart aching at seeing his lover's sister in such a state.

"Who are you to stop an officer of the king? Are you an Emperor? A Saint? A Deity?"

"I am her Father!"

Even through (Y/n)'s weak haze, she heard Seokjin's proclamation loud and clear.

A wave of red hot anger that she had never felt before passed through as she turned her head in her brother's arms to face the man by the door.

"You have never been," She said sternly, " And you never will be my Father."

"Come now, Jungkook. She needs medical attention." Hoseok quickly pulled Jungkook away from his father and Seokjin screeched out after them.

"You may believe you are a big man now that you're a King's knight Jeon Jungkook, but BOTH of you better remember who you are, you wretches!"

The boys quickly hurried out the front door and murmurs flicked through the crowd at the sight at the sickly girl in her brother's arms.

"Kookie!" Jimin cried out and ran out to his siblings, his hands fluttering over his sister's body, tears spilling down his plump cheeks.

"Jiminie!" she cooed softly and gently took his hand squeezing it gently.

"(Y/n)~" he whispered under his breath, "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry my father did this to you."

She shushed him and squeezed his hand again, "It is not your doing, and now I have both my brother's back-" The world was starting to turn a little faster for (Y/n) and she made it clear by the slackening of her hand. 

"Kookie, I don't feel very well..." she whimpered and Jungkook immediately ran up to Yoongi, who was dismounting his horse. 

"Your Majesty, we need to get her back to the castle immediately. She's very weak and ill."

(Y/n) was silent, and upon checking, she had lost consciousness shortly after speaking. Yoongi's usually kind and bright eyes were dull and dark with an anger he had never experienced before. He turned to Hoseok who was immediately put on edge at the look in his best friend's eyes.

"Arrest the owner of this household, and the Grand Duke under the charges of treason and false imprisonment." 

Jungkook looked at Hoseok helplessly and the man leaned in, giving a peck to his lover. 

"Stay with your sister and brother, they need you." Hoseok lightly knocked their foreheads together and went back into the house.

Jungkook quickly mounted his horse and tucked (Y/n)'s head under his chin, "Don't worry. I promised I would always protect you, and I will."

'

I woke up feeling groggy and weak, the soft fabric that ran over my skin did a wonderful job at convincing me not to move. The sun was another story though, and my eyes slowly opened up before blinking rapidly. Once they did, I sat up with a gasp. 

I was in a beautiful spacious bedroom, nearly twice the size of my original room at my old estate. It was either early morning or late afternoon, just enough sunlight to wake me but not enough to cause discomfort. 

"Good morning, my lady." a twinkling voice came from my right side, and when I looked over, a very young maid stood by the door in a respective curtsy.

"Good morning." I responded softly, and my confused expression prompted her to smile. 

"My Lady, after his Majesty returned with you, you were promptly bathed, and were laid to rest until you regained your strength with the help of the royal physician." 

I nodded along slowly, "How long was I asleep for?"

"Two days, My Lady. Your brother's and his Majesty visit very often, The King only left here ten minutes ago."

"He was in here?" I moved quickly, although regretted it as soon as I did. 

The maid rushed forward, "Please be careful, my lady. You have not eaten upon your return, I will bring you a nutritional meal while you are in the bath." 

The strong, gnawing feeling in my stomach proved her words and I looked over at the basin on the desk. 

"May I have a cup of water?"

The maid poured me a cup, and I tried not to drown as I gulped desperately. The maid was patient as she refilled my cup multiple times. Finally, after drinking what felt like my weight in liquid, I let out a watery burp, causing the girl to giggle. 

I flushed, "I beg your pardon. That wasn't very lady like."

The maid shook her head, "I understand, my lady. If I had no water for as long as you did, I imagine I would be the same."

I hummed and slowly ran my finger along the rim of the cup, the maid slowly took it from my hands. 

"Come my Lady. Let's get you in the bath."

~

The warm water was a luxury that I had long forgotten about, and the pleasure that it could bring was a welcome reminiscence. 

Adora, my maid, and new friend was slowly pouring lavender perfumed soap into my bath, which bubbled up when the water rippled. I sighed and laid my head back, jumping slightly when I felt hands in my hair. 

"Ah, pardon me. I didn't mean to frighten you." her worried tone had me shaking my head until a silver glimmer caught my attention. 

I tilted my head in the direction of the scissors in her lap, "What are those for?"

She hummed and I soon felt her nails scratching my skull, "My Lady has many knots and other various things in her pretty hair. The bottom of it has lost its life so it's my job to make you healthy again." 

The feeling of her fingers was replaced by a comb, and after a long moment of pulling and ignoring the thrumming pain, the gentle snipping of the scissors could be heard and it relaxed me, for I couldn't remember the last time I had been pampered so.

Memories of my father's singing ran through my head, chasing the bubbles that floated around in the grand bath that I laid in. The gold engravings in the marble reminded me of golden hair and bright smiles, dimples and puckered lips, sweet kisses and melodies. 

"My Lady?" Adora's concerned voice hit my ears, and when I blinked I felt warm tears join the cooler water that I was submerged in. 

"Did I hurt you? I'm truly sorry if I did."

I waved her concerns off, "No no. Just some happy memories is all."

Long minutes went by, and although she no doubt heard my gentle sobs and sniffles, she didn't interrupt me again. The bath ended shortly after, and now I sat daintily on the soft bed I had woken up in, rubbed and plucked and smelling faintly of flowers, in a soft robe with my hair nearly dry on my back. 

In front of me was a tray of warm bread and a hearty stew that filled the room with the smell of stock, rosemary, and butter. My stomach growled loudly, and ignoring the giggles from Adora, I inhaled the meal while throwing all lady like formalities to the wind.

Once I had cleaned the tray of the bread, the stew, and a quarter of the pitcher of fruit juice that I was given, I had a very long nap. 

A long nap, that I was gently roused from by gentle brushes along my hairline. I sighed and my eyes fluttered open, to see my two brothers sitting beside me, Hobi, and a man I had never met before standing behind them. 

"Kookie~ Jiminie~" I hummed softly, and Jimin removed his hand from my hair. 

"Hey (Y/n)." he said softly, placing a gentle kiss upon my forehead. "It's nice to see you're awake now." 

I stirred and pulled myself up so I sat straight, "Hello. Judging by the way you're looking at my brother, I would take it that you're Lord Minho?"

" _Count_ Minho." Jimin corrected, clearly amused at my antics.

My mouth made a 'o' shape. "What-"

Jungkook bopped my nose gently to get me to hush, "We are glad that you're awake, but we need to take you to the throne room. Yoongi- er, His Majesty is sick with worry for you."

My eyes widened and I could feel my cheeks beginning to flush, "Okay. Then please, go on ahead I'll get dressed and meet you there." I gestured down to the light pink nightgown that I was dressed in, and all the men nodded before exiting. 

Adora- who was waiting in the corner the whole time- came forward and laid three dresses down on the bed beside me. 

One was a bright red long sleeve gown that had bedazzled gems going down in gaudy patterns on the skirt. 

Another one was a dark plum color, fairly simple with fabric flowers coming up to make a halter neckline with a silver belt design on the waist. 

And the last one, brought a small smile to my face. It was a soft white haltered dress with thin straps, and the skirt was a pale peach color. The sash that was tied around the waist, fell in a odd fashion that made the whole skirt look like layered flower petals. 

"That one." I pointed at it, and Adora smiled. 

"I thought you would my Lady. The Grand Duke had me bring the other two, but I added this one as well... I hope you'll forgive me for being so bold." 

My smile grew bigger and I gently took the child's face in my hands. "I'm thankful for you. Please, if during my stay here if you attend to me then nothing would bring me greater happiness."

She nodded, her small cheeks squishing up causing her face to make a peach shape. 

"Okay! Let's get you all pretty for his Majesty!" Adora laughed as I wiggled my nightgown off and slid into the dress, my bare feet touching the cold floor.

Adora sat me down in front of a grand vanity, the mirror clear and reflecting back a very tired looking human. 

"Oh my." I grimaced and Adora shook her head before getting to work.

Within moments, my face was clear with a soft sheen, and a light pink pigment was added to the apples of my cheeks, my lips, and very lightly on my eyelids, giving myself life and vitality.

"You're so beautiful, my Lady. On the Princess Jisoo, I used all of the given beauty products." 

I flushed and lightly shook my head as she pinned back small pieces of hair away from my face with pins that had tiny flowers on them. 

"There! All done." 

I let Adora slip on small white slippers that had a tiny heel on the bottom, and she escorted me out.

The walk to the throne room was dreadful, in the terms that my stomach wouldn't stop swimming with anxiety from the situation. It festered up violently when I finally reached the grand dark wooden doors. 

_Would who she was, who she really was, be enough? This is perhaps the greatest risk that any of us will take. To be seen as we truly are._

I knocked once, then twice and the doors slowly swung open, showing my two brothers standing next to their lovers.

Seokjin and the Grand Duke bound and being guarded by other officers, and sitting in the throne, with a relieved look on his face, was his Majesty. 

His majesty who looked finer than ever, with the same look of fondness in his eyes that I saw the night of the ball.

I took a deep breath and slowly walked towards him, our eyes never leaving each others, even when I was at the foot of the stairs. 

I curtsied low, "Your Majesty." 

"Rise." he replied shakily and I did, my gown flourishing as I did so.

We met eyes again, and I was faced the very question I had dodged for so long. 

"Who are you?"


	19. Kindness even in the End

Surprise!!~ For real last story chapter lol

Slight reference to m!pregnancy

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I am (Y/n)." I responded, my breathing speeding up slightly as he gestured for me to come closer.

"Your Majesty, I'm no princess." I said as I walked up a step. "I have no carriage," another, "No parents," and another. 

Yoongi stood once I was two steps from him. "I do not even know if that beautiful slipper will fit." I smiled when I was face to face with the handsome man. 

"But if it does, will you take me as I am?" my eyes wandered over his skin, endeared by the little freckles that graced across his nose. "I'm merely an honest country girl with two older brothers, and I love you dearly."

Yoongi grinned and held up the slipper that was cradled in his hands. "Of course, I will. But only if you will take me as I am."

I nodded smiling wetly, and allowed Yoongi to sit me on the throne comfortably. He gently removed the white slipper off my foot, and easily replaced it with the glass slipper. 

"(Y/n)." 

A deep shiver ran down my spine when Yoongi finally spoke my name. It was a pleasure I never knew to be so wonderful, and he gently took my face in his hands while still kneeling and brought me for a loving kiss. 

I returned it, but quickly grew shy when I heard the soft whistles and cheers of my brothers and friends in the room. Yoongi pulled away and gently rubbed his nose against mine, "Not 'Kingly' behavior but I don't frankly care." 

I smiled and switched my shoe back to the white slipper, standing up only to have Yoongi gently push me back down. 

"No no. I can stand. Please, stay comfortable. I'm afraid there are matters we need to deal with... together."

I bit my lip and my attention was suddenly on the pair in the corner, who eyes were so sharp and dark I unconsciously tugged on Yoongi's sleeve.

"Together." he repeated.

He gestured for the guards to bring up the two men and they kneeled at the bottom of the staircase. 

"Kim Seokjin and Grand Duke Hyun-Suk." Yoongi's voice boomed from my side, his hand resting on the arm rest as he looked at the two men in disgust.

"You kneel before the crown today being charged with treason." he continued. "Treason due to your allegiance to keep the mystery princess away using extreme measures even against the orders of the King."

"Your Majesty!" The Grand Duke fought against his restraints before being knocked down to his knees again by the guard behind him. "This man here was the one who held her from view and tortured her so! I had nothing to do with this!"

Yoongi's jaw set and he turned to look at Jungkook, who stepped forward with Hobi. Jungkook stood in front of the Duke and Hobi in front of Seokjin. I looked between all of them confused, and then Jungkook started to speak.

" _You've spared the kingdom a great deal of embarrassment_." he said bitterly.

" _And I should like to keep it that way._ " Hobi replied.

The Grand Duke's eyes widened in fear, as something registered in his mind.

" _Are you threatening me?_ " Jungkook asked Hobi and I grew more and more confused as this odd scene continued.

" _Yes._ " Hobi replied again.

" _So what do you want?_ "

" _I should like to be a Count. And I require a advantageous marriage for my son._ "

Jimin looked mortified at his father, things registering for him faster than they were for me.

" _Done. And the girl?_ " Jungkook glared down at the Duke.

" _Do with her what you will. She's nothing to me._ "

Jungkook's final line caused the room to gasp, and he continued to glare down the man. 

"Does this conversation sound familiar? It should, since we watched it come out of both of you when you planned to hide my sister from His Majesty." Jungkook's voice cut the air with the amount of force he put behind them.

"Is this true Father?!" Jimin clutched at Count Minho's arm as he stared at Seokjin. "Did you really try to trade my sister for wealth and an unhappy marriage for me?"

"SHE IS NOT YOUR SISTER!" Seokjin screamed, his face going purple and the veins in his neck bulging out of his pale skin. 

Jimin froze in his place, and Minho was quickly whispering things in his ear to calm him. 

"SHE WAS NEVER AND SHE WILL NEVER BE YOUR SISTER." Seokjin's voice teetered off at the end, strained and screechy. 

My heart thudded painfully in my chest as Jungkook looked at him. "She's my sister. After all, you aren't my father."

"Kookie-"

"She's my sister too."

My head whipped to Jimin, whose eyes were puffy and red, leaking tears down his cheeks as he looked at his father. 

"(Y/n) is my little sister. I'm proud of that, and I will never deny it again." Jimin's voice remained strong even as he watched the implications of his words settle in Seokjin's mind.

Seokjin slumped, his face going blank and his mouth was left open in shock. 

Yoongi cleared his throat, "The traditional punishment for Treason has been death." 

I grabbed Yoongi's arm in protest but he smiled at me calmly. "However, this kingdom is going to know the kindest Queen in its history." 

His eyes never left mine as he spoke. "And so, it is not death that I am bestowing, but rather a permanent holiday from this land. With the means to start normal lives, without luxury. No more, and no less." 

The guard's raised the sulking men up and lead them out of the throne room, to where I know not.

"My sister is the mystery princess." 

Jimin's voice came from in front of me this time, at the bottom of the staircase. 

"Are you upset that I didn't tell you?"

Jimin's breathy laugh rang ever so slightly before he sniffled. "Not at all. I understand why you did it." he fiddled with his fingers. "If you had treated me the way I treated you before, I wouldn't have told you either."

I gently smiled and waved my hand, "All that is behind us now... I know you didn't mean it-"

"No, (Y/n)." Jimin stopped me and it was then that I was able to get a good look at him. His blonde hair was naturally fluffy, no gel in it, and his clothes were made of fine quality, but rather simple in their design.

"For a long time, I did mean it. I meant the ugly words and I took out my fear, anger and jealousy on you without ever allowing you to prove yourself to be the kind hearted person that you are..." 

His eyes casted downwards. "I need some sort of punishment for that... I can't just be forgiven so easily."

I sighed and crossed my arms, leaning back into the throne. "You really want to make that up to me?"

Jimin shocked me by kneeling on both knees. "More than anything."

I fought the smile on my face, "Fine. I want an apology."

Jimin looked up and opened his mouth but I cut him off. "For Jungkook." I pointed at my other brother who was watching on in wonderous confusion. "He hurt just as much as I did. And I want an apology for him."

Jimin nodded, looking uncertain.

"And," I smiled, "And for the rest of our lives, you have to be the best, loving, big brother that both Jungkook and I know you can be. And when we get married and have children, you will be the best Uncle to those children as well."

Jimin's eyes widened and watered quickly, more tears falling down his face.

"And, when you have children one day, you will show them how a true family loves their kin, and how love and kindness can make true happiness. You will be the father that both you and your children deserve."

The room was silent, and Jimin with a sob nodded, fighting a smile. "I will accept my punishment with open arms and an open heart."

I stood up and held my arms out in which Jimin scrambled up the stairs and brought me into an affectionate hug, nuzzling his head in my neck and sobbing uncontrollably. I gently stroked his back as he sobbed violently in my shoulder, not caring about the wetness from his tears damping my skin.

My eyes wandered to Jungkook once Jimin had calmed down and he slowly made his way over to me. Jimin pulled away, a very red and watery mess, and the two brothers stared at each other for a long moment. 

"Min." Jungkook started hesitantly, "I don't know what happened when I disappeared but...Thank you for protecting our sister, and I'm sorry I left without saying anything." 

Jimin jumped Jungkook and everyone laughed as the two brothers hugged while bickering playfully. I turned to the other two men behind them and opened my arms to them as well. 

"Count Minho-"

"Just Minho, your highness." he grinned at me and I returned it. 

"As long as I am (Y/n) to both of you." I twirled my finger, gesturing to all four of them.

"Deal." Everyone agreed and soon we were a group of limbs and laughter. 

Yoongi had pulled me away to let the others talk amongst himself.

"(Y/n)."

"Yoonie." I replied breathlessly as he gently rubbed my cheek with his thumb. 

"Hm. I'm quite fond of your name. I'm glad I know it now, and I hope you'll let me say it for the rest of our lives." 

His words cause my cheeks to heat up even more. 

"Only if I'm allowed to call you Yoonie for just as long."

He laughed, pressing soft kisses on my eyes, "I dare say I'm ready for that."

I giggled, "Are you ready?"

"For anything, so long as it's with you."

'

_And so Yoonie and (Y/n) were married,_ _and were the kindest rulers that the Kingdom had ever known. With two beautiful children, a son and daughter who completed their family and home._

_Jungkook and Hoseok continued to live in the castle, getting married a year after his sister's wedding, and eventually having a son who was just as energetic and kind as his two fathers._

_Minho and Jimin moved to Minho's land, since he couldn't escape royal duties._ _They married three years after Jungkook's wedding, and Jimin taught their daughter the exact things he had promised his sister he would._

_As their Fairy Godfather I can say I did a great job- er... that these young hearts lived_

_a very, truly Happy Ever After._

~~~

Fin


	20. AUTHOR'S NOTE: ALL DONE

To those of you who were with me during the rewriting crisis, I'm pleased to tell you that the entire story has been rewritten and I have added more plot, more character development, and more chapters! So please give it another read through and tell me how you like this new version! -Effective 02/18/2020

The next book in this series is Epiphany! my Seokjin x Enchanted Au. Enchanted is one of my most absolute favorite Disney movies and I wanted to have a redemption story for poor Jinnie. :(

And to all, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!!!!!


End file.
